Gone in the Night
by Laurella
Summary: Reid kept his daughter a secret from the team. But after she is abducted from her own bed, he has to tell the team. The team won't let him face this alone. They decide to help
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is a new story I hope you enjoy.

The song is an older selection that was playing on my IPOD when the story came to me, therefore I am using it as the opening song.

I do like reviews, please

CM*****************************************************************************

_Opening song: One Tin Soldier_

_Listen, children, to a story_

_That was written long ago,_

_'Bout a kingdom on a mountain_

_And the valley-folk below._

_On the mountain was a treasure_

_Buried deep beneath the stone,_

_And the valley-people swore_

_They'd have it for their very own._

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,_

_Go ahead and cheat a friend._

_Do it in the name of Heaven,_

_You can justify it in the end._

_There won't be any trumpets blowing_

_Come the judgment day,_

_On the bloody morning after..._

_One tin soldier rides away._

_So the people of the valley_

_Sent a message up the hill,_

_Asking for the buried treasure,_

_Tons of gold for which they'd kill._

_Came an answer from the kingdom,_

_"With our brothers we will share_

_All the secrets of our mountain,_

_All the riches buried there."_

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,_

_Go ahead and cheat a friend._

_Do it in the name of Heaven,_

_You can justify it in the end._

_There won't be any trumpets blowing_

_Come the judgment day,_

_On the bloody morning after..._

_One tin soldier rides away._

_Now the valley cried with anger,_

_"Mount your horses! Draw your sword!"_

_And they killed the mountain-people,_

_So they won their just reward._

_Now they stood beside the treasure,_

_On the mountain, dark and red._

_Turned the stone and looked beneath it..._

_"Peace on Earth" was all it said._

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,_

_Go ahead and cheat a friend._

_Do it in the name of Heaven,_

_You can justify it in the end._

_There won't be any trumpets blowing_

_Come the judgment day,_

_On the bloody morning after..._

_One tin soldier rides away._

_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,_

_Go ahead and cheat a friend._

_Do it in the name of Heaven,_

_You can justify it in the end._

_There won't be any trumpets blowing_

_Come the judgment day,_

_On the bloody morning after..._

_One tin soldier rides away._

Kathy sat on the burgundy couch in her living room. Her attention was on her 4-year-old daughter. The little girl was practicing her ballet movements, working on balancing and proper positions. Her rhythm kept with the song that was playing.

At the end of the song the little girl did a proper bow. Kathy clapped her applause. "That was wonderful, Diana."

"You are going to do so well on Saturday." Kathy's mother, Lois said from the kitchen. She had just finished doing the dishes and was wiping her hands with the dish towel.

Diana blushed from the praise.

"It is almost nine." Kathy said turning off the CD player. "Little girls need to get ready for bed."

Diana looked whimsically at her Grandmother. Lois shook her head no. She knew very good and well what her Granddaughter was trying and it wasn't going to work. Diana possessed an intelligence greater than most children her age. But Lois had raised two daughters, Diana wasn't showing her anything she hadn't already seen before.

Accepting defeat Diana went with her mother to her room for the nightly routine.

Diana's room was decorated in pink and light pastels. The walls were lined with stripped pink wallpaper. One wall was covered with framed pictures. Her dresser was white with heart shaped knobs on the drawers. The bed was the center of the room it was white and had a Disney Princesses comforter on top. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed. One held a lamp the other a ballerina doll that had been placed on a stand.

"Pick out your nightgown." Kathy said gently watching from the doorway.

Diana opened her dresser and found her blue pajama set. She changed out of her little tu-tu and into the pajamas. She then grabbed the brush from the dresser and brushed her light brown locks. Once that was done she watched Diana go into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Kathy continued to observe Diana. She was starting to become independent in her own right, but she was still a little girl, her little girl. Nothing was going to change that.

When she was finished Diana crawled into bed. Kathy took her seat on the end. "Do you want Mommy's story or Daddy's story?" Kathy asked.

Diana pursed her lips together as she mused. "I listened to Daddy's story with Grandma today so I want Mommy's story."

Kathy picked up the copy of Little Women and opened it to the page where she had left off.

After a moment of reading Diana started to stare at her ballerina doll. "Do you think Daddy's going to be at my recital on Saturday?"

"He said he would." Kathy answered. "He gets very busy sometimes, but he told me he requested the day off."

"Will he be there for a while or go?" Diana asked.

"I don't know." Kathy answered. "What happened at school today?"

"Maggie Winters." Diana answered. "She was telling some of the other girls that I don't have a Daddy. Some of the kids said I was there because someone felt sorry for me."

Kathy took a breath. "Diana your father loves you very much. He's just a busy person, his job is very important."

"I know. I just don't like being teased." Diana answered.

"No one does, darling." Kathy said. "I think that is enough for tonight. Good night." She kissed Diana on the head and then turned on the nightlight before hitting the switch for the overhead light. She closed the door all but an inch and watched as her daughter went to sleep.

Kathy then pulled out her cell phone and hit one of the numbers. It rang a few times before there was an answer.

"It's Kathy," she said quietly. "No, no, I just put her down. I wanted to know if you were still planning on being here on Saturday."

Kathy walked back to the living room and took a seat on the couch with her mother. "Diana is just being teased again at school." There was a pause. "I've already talked to the school and the other girl's mother. I think maybe if they saw the two of you together it might help."

She then got up and got herself a glass of water from the dispenser on the fridge. "I was hoping you might stay here for a little while, there's something that I wanted to talk with you about. Something strange has been going on and then with Goldie dying last week."

Diana went back to the couch. "No, Diana is moving on. I'm looking into getting her another dog next week. She wants a puppy, I would rather get one that's already trained. We can discuss it on Saturday. See you then." Kathy hung up the phone and joined her mother watching the TV for a little bit before going to bed herself.

The next morning Kathy woke up and knocked on Diana's door. "Time to get up," she said. Kathy then went into the kitchen and started working on Diana's breakfast.

Lois came into the kitchen a moment later and started working on the coffee. "Where's Diana?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. I'll get her." Kathy said heading to the bedrooms.

Kathy knocked on the door before entering. "Diana you're running late." She said as she opened the door.

Kathy stared at the bed. Diana was not in it and the comforter was gone.

Trying not to panic Kathy looked in her mother's bedroom and her own, no Diana. She then went outside to the backyard. "Don't scare Mommy." Kathy said looking around for Diana.

"Mom," Kathy called to Lois. "I can't find her. The comforter is not on her bed."

"I'll check the basement." Lois said. It was the only logical place left.

Lois opened the door by the garage and walked down the steps turning on the light. The area was really only used as storage. Diana never really came down here.

Kathy in the meantime had gone outside to look down the street.

Lois opened one of the closed off rooms and saw a broken window. Trying not to jump to conclusions she moved quickly back upstairs.

"Did you find her?" Kathy asked.

"No there's a broken window downstairs. I'm calling the police." She said grabbing the phone.

"Oh God, not my daughter." Kathy cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note _Italic_ words mean a memory

CM*****************************************************************************

"_We never know the love of a parent till we become parents ourselves." Henry Ward Beecher_

Chapter 2 A daughter

Prentiss was talking with Morgan when she saw a woman wearing a blue jogging suit and a visitor's badge entered the BAU. It was obvious she had been crying.

"Can I help you?" Prentiss asked.

"I need to speak with Spencer Reid." She said firmly.

"He should be in any moment." Morgan said offering her a seat. "You can wait here for him."

"Thank you," she said taking the seat.

Prentiss knelt so she was at eye level with the woman. "Can I get you anything, water, miss . . ."

"Rebecca Daniels." The woman answered. "Becky. I would like some water please." She wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"I'll get that." Prentiss said going to the fridge and grabbing a bottled water.

Morgan grabbed a chair and sat down next to Becky. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

"No, I need to hold myself together right now." Becky said taking the water from Prentiss. She opened it and took a drink.

"Alright, we'll just wait on Reid." Morgan said giving Becky some air.

Neither Morgan or Prentiss had any idea about who this woman was, but she was obviously a bearer of bad tithing's.

Morgan kept an eye on her while Prentiss in the meantime stepped out and stood by the elevator waiting for Reid.

A moment later the doors opened and Reid stepped out. "Were you waiting on me?" He asked when he saw Prentiss.

"There's a woman named Rebecca Daniels here to see you."

"Becky." Reid said squinting his eyes.

"She looks really upset." Prentiss said.

Reid didn't say anything. He moved with a sense of purpose towards the bullpen. "Becky," he said as he came in. "What happened?"

Becky stood, but kept her head bowed. "It's Diana." She bit her lip in an effort to control her emotions.

"Over here." Reid said directing her into the conference room.

Morgan and Prentiss looked towards the conference room wondering what was going on inside of there. Neither one needed to be profilers to see that something was wrong.

"Do you think it might be his mother?" Prentiss asked. That was the only Diana that she knew.

"No, she wouldn't be that upset and she would have said your mother." Morgan said.

Rossi had observed what was going on in the bullpen and had stepped out of his office to see what was going on. "Where's the fire?" He asked.

"Some woman came in here asking for Reid. She said it was about Diana, and Reid took her into the conference room."

"It can't be about his mom. Is there another Diana?"

"Not that I know of." Morgan answered.

Garcia and J.J. had entered the bullpen talking amongst themselves, Both saw the three staring at the conference room and was wondering what was going on. "What's all this about." J.J. asked

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Morgan said. "A woman named Becky came in here and said she needed to talk to Reid about someone named Diana. She was really upset."

"Oh God." Garcia said her face flushing.

All eyes turned towards Garcia.

"Baby-Girl, what do you know?" Morgan asked.

"Reid swore me to secrecy." Garcia replied.

"Based upon what we just saw there is a good chance that we are all about to find out, so you better just tell us." Morgan flatly stated.

Garcia took a breath and then bluntly stated, "Reid has a daughter, her name is Diana Daniels. Her aunt is Becky Daniels."

_Garcia and Reid were sitting in a coffee shop discussing the latest book that they both had read. Garcia was amused with the twist ending, but had realized she should have seen it coming._

_Reid had been impressed with the twist, but because of his memory had seen the tale-tell signs by the time the ending had come._

"We were discussing a book in the coffee shop" Garcia said.

_A little girl came running up to them and attached herself to Reid's leg. "Daddy." She said proudly._

"I thought it was a lost little girl, but Reid was happy to see her."

_Reid scooped up the little girl and set her in his lap. "This is a big surprise." He said. _

_The girl wasn't content with just sitting in Reid's lap. She threw her arms around his neck in a giant hug._

"_Big bear hug." Reid said hugging her back._

"She had the same brown eyes." Garcia said with a smile.

_Reid pulled the little girl gently from his neck. "Who are you here with?"_

"_Aunt Becky." The little girl answered pointing to a woman in line._

_Reid waved over at the woman in the line who waved back._

"_There's someone very important that I want you to meet." Reid said looking the little girl in the eyes. "This is a friend of mine from work Penelope Garcia. Garcia this is my daughter Diana Lois Daniels. She's named after her Grandmothers."_

"_Hello, munchkin." Garcia said taking Diana's hand. "How old are you?"_

"_Four years, eight months, and sixteen days." Diana said proudly._

"I asked her age and she gave it to me year month day." She almost chuckled.

"_What are you doing today with your Aunt Becky?" Reid asked._

"_We're going to go see The Lion King." Diana answered. "Did you know that the story of the Lion King is actually based on a religious story from Africa about the son of a king that was banished and then came back to lead the people."_

"She gave the facts just like she read them from a book."

_Becky came up right then. "Hello Spencer." She said taking the additional seat. "Diana saw you and she went running."_

"_It's fine." Reid answered. "Becky this Garcia from work." Reid said politely introducing them._

"_Nice to meet you." Becky said politely. "I really should have called and told you that I had her, but one of my clients got me tickets to the show and I wanted to take her and have her to myself for a while."_

"_That's fine," Reid said spying on the coffee cups that Becky had._

"_Warm milk with honey, it's her favorite still." Becky said._

"_No coffee until I grow up tall like Mommy and Daddy." Diana stated. "Caffeine affects your growth. People grow while they are asleep. That is why it is important that children sleep at night." _

"It was adorable listening to her ramble off different facts."

"_We better go." Becky said. "I'll call you tonight when we get home."_

"_Wait I just want a few pictures." Garcia said pulling out her phone and aiming the camera at the smiling Diana. She snapped a few photos of her sitting in Reid's lap._

"_Can I get one more hug before you go?" Reid asked his daughter._

_Diana greatly obliged the request with another bear hug. Reid gently pulled her off again and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before handing her back to Becky._

"_Bye Daddy, bye, Penelope." Diana said having good bye to Garcia._

"_Bye, munchkin." Garcia replied giving a little wave._

_Reid and Garcia watched the two walk out together. When they were gone Garcia turned to Reid and her expression made him gulp. "You're not leaving my sight until you tell me the whole story." _

"Able to do quick math, ramble off facts, and his eyes. Does anyone see a need for a DNA test?" Morgan asked.

Hotch had left his own office to see why everyone was gathered like they were and was equally surprised by the revelation.

"So what was his story?" Prentiss asked.

"Why didn't he tell any of us?" J.J. asked.


	3. Chapter 3

To all who have given me reviews, thank you and I hope you enjoy this next part in which Reid shares the reasons why he kept his daughter a secret to the team

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 3 Reid's story

_Reid and Garcia sat at the table until Reid had finished telling Garcia the whole story._

"_Diana's mom, Kathy and I went to High School together. We had a lot of the same classes, we never talked though. We were paired up a few times in labs. When she moved out to DC to be with her mom and sister five years ago she looked me up and we started dating."_

"_How long?" Garcia asked._

"_Just long enough to know it was a mistake. We weren't compatible."_

"_When did you discover she was pregnant?"_

"_After we broke up." Reid answered. "She took a job in Richmond, she's a teacher there at Diana's school. Her degree's in American Literature, that's what she teaches. Anyway, she called and told me that she was pregnant and that she wanted to keep it. Kathy told me that it was her choice and she wasn't going to put any pressure on me. She said that I was still the father and that she would never deny me the right to see my child."_

"_Why didn't you tell us, we wouldn't have judged you?"_

"_I know, I was going to tell everyone after the case in Georgia. I decided while we were down there that I would."_

"Reid found out right before Tobias Hankel." Garcia said. "He wanted to tell us, but. . ."

"_After what happened to me I thought it would be a better idea if I wasn't involved in the child's life. I was too ashamed."_

"_What were you ashamed about?"_

_Reid was no longer looking at Garcia, but rather talking to his coffee cup. "One of the things I thought about afterwards was that I had poisoned my child. I thought about my mother and the schizophrenia. I had injected this into a child before it was ever born. I was a monster."_

"_That's crazy. You would never harm a child." Garcia tried to encourage._

"_Reid thought that he had injured Diana before she was born, he felt guilty." Garcia explained._

Prentiss and Morgan shook their heads thinking about the case and the after effects.

"_What changed your mind?" Garcia asked._

"_She was born." Reid answered. "Becky works here as a midwife, she was the one that delivered Diana. I went to the birthing center. Kathy was still my friend. I waited outside the room until she was born. Becky let me in and I just saw her. Becky took her and helped me hold her right and I looked down at her and I thought, 'she's perfect.' There were no mistakes, she had a clean slate. She was so beautiful. I wanted to take her into the BAU the first chance I got and just show her off to everyone."_

"_Why didn't you?"_

"_I was going to, but with everything that had happened, and with Gideon leaving. The timing always seemed wrong, so it just became my little secret my little bit of happiness. I have actually recorded myself reading stories to her and she plays them. Kathy and I have an agreement. She reads all the stories by the American Authors I handle all the classics. Except for the Chronicles of Narnia, Diana's reading them on her own._

"_Her mind is like yours." Garcia commented._

"_Yes," Reid answered. "Kathy told me a few times that she is 'Daddy's little girl.'"_

After finishing the story Garcia pulled out her cell phone. She searched through the pictures until she found the right ones. "Here she is. She is so adorable."

The team looked at the screen on the camera phone.

"Those are definitely his eyes." J.J. said looking at the close up shot.

"I still wish we knew what was going on in there." Prentiss said looking at the doors.

CM**************************************************************************

Becky and Reid had gone into the conference room. He wanted privacy for himself and Becky. This was about his daughter. He didn't care if the team learned about her right now. Garcia was probably telling them.

"What happened?" Reid asked after he sat down taking Becky's hand.

"Diana, she was kidnapped." Becky said.

Reid bowed his head down at the words, the statistics racing through his mind. "How?"

"Someone broke into the house last night. Kathy didn't know until she went to wake her." Becky wiped away some more tears. "Mom called the police. They started asking about Diana's father, like he was something evil. They think you took her."

Reid looked up right then.

"I know you didn't." Becky quickly said. "You would never harm her."

"Did Kathy tell the police who I was?"

"No, Mom said that they became insulting and when they asked Kathy refused to tell them, she just said that they were barking up the wrong tree."

"What have they done to find her?" Reid asked.

"Mom says nothing. They barely looked at the basement window and just glanced in her room. They finally put out an Amber Alert for her."

"Call Kathy and tell her that I am on my way." Reid said getting up. He walked with Becky out to the bullpen. "I will bring her home." Reid whispered into Becky's ear as he hugged her.

Reid saw his teammates watching him. He then turned towards them.

"You told them?" He asked Garcia.

"I'm sorry." Garcia said.

"No, they need to know."

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"Someone abducted her, they broke into the house." Reid said holding his emotions. "I can't stay here I have to go."

"A kid abducted from their house and our phones haven't been ringing off the hook." J.J. said surprised. They were called almost every single time a kid went missing, especially local. What was taking them so long?

"We understand that you need to go." Hotch said. "But don't you think you're going alone, we'll find a way to make this a BAU case. J.J. why don't you see what you can do to convince them."

Reid grabbed a piece of paper and began writing on it. "These are the names of her teachers and the school she goes to and the dance studio." He then handed the paper to Garcia, she would be running background checks.

"She's already in school?" Rossi asked.

"First grade, top of the class. She takes after me." Reid said.

The team was amazed by how well Reid was keeping control over his emotions. They also knew that it would not last for long.

Everyone immediately grabbed their go bags and headed for the jet. When it came to missing children they did not want to waste any time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Reid's daughter

When the team boarded the jet, Reid immediately began briefing them on his daughter.

"She doesn't have any medical problems that won't be an issue." He began. "Diana is smart, the first chance that she gets she will run or go to a phone. Kathy and I have taught her about 911. That's what she will call."

"What's her relationship like with her mother?" Rossi asked.

"Diana loves her. She tells her mom and her grandmother Lois everything. If anyone was hurting her or making her feel uncomfortable she would tell Kathy or Lois. Lois lives with them. Diana has a strong family structure."

Reid knew they needed this information and was going to give them everything.

"What about your relationship?" Rossi asked.

"She's always known who I am." Reid answered.

They all watched the smile that came from that statement.

"I went to visit her right after she learned to walk. Diana hadn't seen me in a while. I walked in the door and she ran right to me. She's always known who I was. Right now she's listening to Ivanhoe. I recorded myself reading the book to her. I tell her stories when I see her."

"Stories?" Morgan asked.

"I got the idea from my mom. She knows all about all of you. I tell her the stories from our cases."

"How do you describe us?" Morgan asked.

"I describe our cases like a graphic novel." Reid explained. "We are a team of warriors. Morgan is the knight, Prentiss the lady, Rossi is the wise one, Hotch you are the leader, J.J. the caretaker, I'm the librarian, and Garcia is. . ."

"Oracle." Morgan guessed.

"Yes." Reid answered. "She loves the stories about our cases."

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Prentiss asked.

"Tuesday. She wanted to know if I was going to be at her dance recital on Saturday. She wants to be a ballerina when she grows up. Kathy and I have no idea where she inherited her balance from."

The team thought about how clumsy Reid could be sometimes, especially when he was thinking.

"I told Diana I was coming. That's why I requested the day off." Reid said looking at Hotch. "I arranged it with Kathy so I would have Diana for the entire day. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Hotch nodded in understanding, being a parent himself.

"I had talked with Kathy last night after she put Diana to bed. She wanted to make sure that I was still coming. Diana's been being bullied in school. Kathy wanted me to talk with her."

All the profilers in the room could see that Reid was near the breaking point. But he knew as well as they did that they needed this information to build a victimology.

Reid took a breath before continuing. "Kathy said that she wanted to talk to me. She said something strange was going on and she wanted to discuss it with me."

"Did she give you any details?" Morgan asked.

"No," Reid shook his head. "Last week their dog, Goldie, somehow got out of the backyard and was hit by a car. I told her to get a dog for protection around the house. I also had them install an alarm system on the house. It was my job to protect them."

This was when Reid broke out in tears. His hands were covering his face.

The team had been waiting for this. Reid had been keeping himself strong and was avoiding the emotions that were formulating inside of him.

"We're going to find her." Prentiss promised as she held onto a shaking Reid.

Morgan kept a hand on Reid's shoulder as they waited for him to recover.

The team sat patiently as Reid gained control on his emotions.

"I'm sorry." Reid said after he regained control.

The team was interrupted by Garcia charming in.

"Hey teamsters. This is what I found. That is quite some private school you send Diana to." Garcia said.

"Kathy teaches there so we don't have to pay the full tuition." Reid commented.

"I saw that." Garcia said. "As per Katherine Daniels, she is considered one of the popular teachers. Your daughter is considered a model student. She made the school paper last month for winning the 1ST Grade Spelling Bee."

"What about the school?" Hotch asked.

"They do a background screening on all employees and teachers. They also do another when it is time to renew their contracts. Sir, this school looks clean."

"What about the ballet studio?" Prentiss asked.

"Considering it is owned by the same family that owns the school, they run through the same checks."

"Kathy chose that studio because of the connection with the school. Several students attend both." Reid explained.

"Start going through people who had been fired or dismissed from either the school or the studio." Hotch told Garcia. "See if there was anyone who may have put in a complaint on Kathy."

"Will do, sir." Garcia said disconnecting the call

J.J. had not been involved with the conversation. She was talking on the phone trying to talk her way into the investigation.

After a moment she hanged up and walked over the profilers.

"I have some good news and bad news." She started. "The good news is that I have talked them into accepting our help. The bad news is, the lead detective on the case Marshall, doesn't like feds and we should not expect help from him."

"Great." Reid answered. "I'm sure he will be excited to learn that Diana's father is a fed."

"We've worked around cops like him before." Morgan said in an assuring manner.

"I was given a description of the case so far." J.J. said falling into the familiar pattern of briefing the team. "They called the alarm company. The alarm was activated at eight 'o clock last night. There was some kind of error and the alarm was disabled at about midnight."

"Was there any reason why?" Morgan asked.

"The company is cooperating and running a full systems check to find out what happened." J.J. answered. "Diana's Grandmother Lois, she reported finding a broken window to the basement of the house. After looking at the window the investigators determined that it was impossible for someone to enter the house that way and leave with a child. Detective Marshall said that he suspects the child's father is responsible and he is looking into finding out who it is because Kathy didn't give him an answer."

"That's what Becky said." Reid said shaking his head. He then looked right at his team. "I didn't take my daughter." He said. "I can see her anytime I want. All I have to do is call Kathy and tell her when and she will have her ready. I wouldn't do that to her."

"We believe you kid." Morgan said.

After the plane landed the team got into the customary black SUVs and drove to Kathy's house. Reid was in the front vehicle giving directions.

When they arrived at the house the team immediately approached the house. Reid stayed in front, knowing he would be recognized.

There was a cop standing on the front lawn keeping an eye on the house. He immediately tried to stop the team from entering.

Hotch and Morgan had read into the cop's behavior and was pulling their credentials.

Lois had watched Spencer come out of the SUV. Becky had called and said he was coming. She had been sitting in the kitchen waiting ever since.

She immediately put down her coffee cup and moved swiftly out the door. Lois saw the cop trying to stop Spencer and his team from entering.

"You will let them in you fascist." Lois said to the cop. She then threw her arms around Spencer.

Reid had always gotten along with Lois. At first he was fearful that he had impregnated her daughter. He was afraid of her wrath. Lois had told him that she saw her granddaughter as a gift, that Spencer had given her and Kathy.

"Kathy's inside," Lois said after letting him go. She then looked towards the team. "Is this your team, bless you for coming." Lois immediately took Spencer by the hand and led him in.

Kathy was sitting on the couch when she saw Spencer come in. "Spencer," she said looking at him. "I'm so sorry." This brought on another batch of tears. Diana was a daddy's little girl just as much as she was her daughter.

Reid immediately took a seat next to Kathy. "We'll find her." Reid said as he took her into a hug. "I brought my team with me."

"I take it you're the father?" The detective sitting in the chair said.

"Yes." Reid answered. "I'm Doctor Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I was at home alone last night at Quantico. I didn't leave work until eight last night. I had nothing to do with my daughters kidnapping."

The team was almost taken aback by what Reid had said. He was no doubt drawing the same conclusions the team was on Detective Marshall.

"You seemed ready to answer my questions." The Detective Marshall said.

"Yes, I want our daughter back and I want to make sure that you no longer consider me a suspect so you can move along in your investigation." Reid said flatly.

"Detective, why don't you show me what you have so far." Hotch suggested trying to pull the detective away from Reid.

The detective lead Hotch and Prentiss outside to where the broken window was.

Rossi, Morgan, and J.J. took a seat next to Kathy.

Reid had taken Kathy's hand and was holding it gently. "Kathy, last night when you called me you said there was something strange going on."

"What does that matter now?" Kathy asked

"It was important enough for you to call me last night and ask me about it." Reid said. "What was it?"

Kathy got up and grabbed a spiral notebook she had inside one of the drawers of the coffee table. "I kept a diary of everything. The things I noticed and the things Diana noticed. I hoped I was imagining things. This started two weeks ago." She handed a spiral notebook to Spencer.

Reid immediately took his finger and began reading through the pages.

Kathy was accustomed to how Reid would read through things quickly.

After a few pages Reid looked towards the team. "Guys they were being stalked."


	5. Chapter 5

Lolyncut – welcome to this story. I was thinking Uncanny Valley Reid when writing. This is his little girl, who does take after him in many ways. I hope you enjoy this. This chapter is on the investigation and not on Reid. You will learn in the next chapter what is going on with Diana.

Cmwinner- I am always glad to read the word intrigued. I hope this chapter keeps your interest.

BananaMilkshake7 – thank you very much I do hope you enjoy.

Tholtman – I thought it would be interesting to see what his kid would be like after seeing his mom and dad. That is a very interesting gene pool.

To all those who added this story to favorites and alerts thank you

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 5 A delayed investigation

"What." Lois said from behind the couch after Reid's revelation. She was standing behind her daughter with a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I thought we were imagining things. Our minds were seeing things."

"No," Reid answered. "What the Un-Sub probably wanted was to take Diana. There's license plate numbers and descriptions." Reid said handing the notebook to Morgan. "The Un-Sub is most likely responsible for what happened to Goldie."

Morgan took the notebook and immediately went into the kitchen to call Garcia.

"I was an idiot." Kathy said bowing her head.

Lois had placed her hands over Kathy's shoulders.

"No," JJ said lowering herself so she could meet Kathy's eyes. "You saw something most people wouldn't. Because of this we are closer to finding who took your daughter."

Morgan called Garcia after stepping into the kitchen. He looked out the window at the officers watching the house. He knew the initial handling on this case was poorly done and right now the team would be making up lost time and trying to find a lead. In a way the notebook was a small blessing.

"Please tell me you have something." Garcia said when Morgan answered the phone.

"Yes," Morgan answered. "They were being stalked. I'm going to give you a list of vehicle plate numbers for you to run. He started ticking off the numbers. I also need you to pull all the registered sex offenders in a fifty mile radius. I need the ones who are not working regularly."

Morgan knew that stalking was a job that took time. The person doing it wouldn't have regular work.

Garcia took down the information. "I will call you back when I have something," she said before hanging up.

After Morgan had left Rossi took Kathy by the hand. "I want to learn about Diana." He said using the reliable charm that served him well over the years. "I know what Reid told me, but I want to know what you can add."

Kathy got up and led Rossi to Diana's room.

"I'm going to guess that her favorite color is pink." Rossi said looking at the room that was decorated in the bright color. He then started looking at the photos on the wall. He saw various pictures of Reid with his daughter, when he was holding her after she was born and dancing with her in her leotard and tutu, and one with her in his lap reading.

"I over did it, I know." Kathy said. "I knew that Spencer would not be around. I wanted Diana to know that she had a father that loved her. Even if he wasn't around. She's just so much like him."

"I think its fine." Rossi said. He knew some parents wouldn't try to full the absent void except with themselves. Kathy wasn't doing that. Rossi then took notice of the doll that was on dresser on display. He thought it was a bit odd.

"Spencer bought her that." Kathy said as Rossi looked it over. "She said she wanted it on display by her bed."

"She doesn't play with it?" Rossi asked knowing that girls play with dolls. There were also extensions of themselves. Diana kept this doll clean and displayed.

"No," Kathy answered. "All of her toys are in the chest there. She loves stuffed animals."

Rossi lifted up the lid and saw the several stuffed animals inside. He also saw other dolls and small plastic things he couldn't readily identify.

"Now, what can you tell me about my daughter?" Kathy asked knowing Rossi was a profiler as well as Spencer. And with the way Spencer talked about him, she knew she could trust this team.

"Diana has a mother and a father and a grandmother and an aunt that love her very much and its going to be that knowledge which is going to help her." Rossi said.

"You think it will, knowing that? I tell her I love her every day."

"Yes I do." Rossi said. "There is something that I want you to do for me."

"What?" Kathy asked.

"I want to do a memory recall exercise with you."

"Where I remember certain things." Kathy said. Spencer had explained it to her once and she found it to be interesting enough that she had asked him to show her how it worked. Spencer pulled up the memory of their first date and when he had accidently spilt the soda on her dress.

"Yes, I want to go back to you putting Diana down for the night. Now close your eyes." Rossi said. "I want you to tell me everything you did last night when you put Diana to bed."

Kathy thought over the routine as it played out in her head. "She picked out her night gown and then brushed her hair and teeth. I tucked her in and asked her if she wanted Mommy's story or Daddy's story. She wanted Mommy's story because she listened to Daddy's story with Grandma earlier today. I read her where we left off with Little Women. We talked for a moment."

"What did you talk about?" Rossi asked.

"Diana's being bullied about not having a daddy." Kathy answered. "I reminded her that she did have a father that loved her. I turned on her nightlight and then said good night. That's when I called Spencer."

"You did good." Rossi said. "Now I want you think about how Diana's room was."

Kathy nodded.

"Now open your eyes and tell if there is anything missing."

Kathy opened her eyes and looked at the room. "The comforter is gone. Disney Princesses." She said looking over the room. "How did I miss that. . ." Kathy said looking at the dresser where the doll was.

"What's missing?" Rossi asked.

"Diana's scared of the dark. I bought her a nightlight. It's a pink star. It should be right there."

Rossi took a quick look to see if it might have fallen off. The nightlight was gone.

CM***********************************************************************

Hotch and Prentiss stepped outside with Det. Marshall and looked at the broken window.

"As you can see no one can fit through that." Det. Marshall said. "Because of the way the glass fell, it was broken from the outside, but that doesn't prove anything."

Hotch looked closer at the window. That's when he saw something on the window. He grabbed one of the latex gloves from his pocket and knelt down on the seal. He grabbed the wisps of hair he saw hanging there. It was long and brown.

He then looked at Prentiss. "Call Morgan, I want an evidence bag and for him to go down into the basement."

Prentiss knew what her boss wanted to do and quickly made the call.

CM***********************************************************************

Morgan hung up the phone after talking to Prentiss and then walked back into the living room.

"Lois," Morgan asked. "Can you show me the window that was broken?"

"Of course," Lois answered leading Morgan to the basement.

Morgan went into the room with the broken window. He looked outside the window and saw Hotch and Prentiss.

"Do you have the bag?" Prentiss said offering her hand.

"Right here." Morgan said handing the plastic bag to her. Prentiss held open the bag while Hotch placed the strands of hair inside.

"Hotch, listen they were being stalked. Kathy wrote down what she saw in a notebook. That's what she wanted Reid to look at. I've got Garcia running the license plates now."

"Good," Hotch said. "I need you to open another window for us."

Morgan went over to window and opened it.

"Prentiss, see if you can make it through there." Hotch said.

Morgan stood by waiting to catch Prentiss if she fell.

Prentiss made it through the window without any trouble.

Hotch handed the bag back to Prentiss. "Get a sample of hair from Diana's room. I want to know if this was hers or someone else's."

"Yes sir." Prentiss said taking the bag upstairs.

Hotch turned his attention towards Det. Marshall. "Detective you have been here all day and haven't had any real leads or for what I can see an assertive effort to finding this girl. Our team walks in and in five minutes we have more information then what you were able to gather.

"We asked, but Daniels became very offensive."

"Did you give her a reason to trust her, or did you immediately begin to suspect family."

"You're the ones that told us that child abductions were perpetrated by the family." Det. Marshall shot back.

"But that doesn't mean that you automatically suspect them. They need to gain your trust." Hotch stated. He normally wouldn't try to aggravate a local detective, but this case was a clear exception. "Have you even put out a press conference?"

"No, I didn't see it as necessary." Det. Marshall stated.

"Well we are going to have one at the station. I don't want to have it here so more of the evidence can be ruined. I am going to arrange it with my liaison."

Hotch walked back into the living and gathered the team to talk outside in the backyard.

"J.J. I need you to set up a press conference at the station so we can get Diana's face out there. I need you to coach Kathy on what to say. Prentiss did you get a hair sample from the bedroom?"

"Right here." Prentiss answered holding up the bagged hairbrush.

"Have that analyzed immediately I need to know if that hair matches."

"Yes sir." Prentiss headed out not wanting to waste any time.

"Morgan I want you and Reid to stay here just in case our Un-Sub tries to make contact. We know the Un-Sub stalked them so he might feel a connection to this family."

Morgan nodded in agreement.

Reid didn't argue.

"Rossi, we are going to go to the school and the ballet studio to see if there is anything we can find out there." Hotch finished.

The team was interrupted by the Morgan's phone. "Talk to us Baby-Girl."

"Well this stalker is tricky. Each of those cars that you gave me did not match with the vehicle that they were supposed to be on. On top of all that they were all stolen. I did a check on it. What he did was steal the three vehicles and then rotated out the licenses on them."

"He was trying to cover his tracks then." Rossi said.

"I am also running a search on all the registered sex offenders in the area. I've narrowed the list down by the ones that aren't working right now."

"What do you have?"

"Twenty." Garcia answered.

"Can you narrow it down from the descriptions that were given in the diary?" Morgan asked.

"That is. There are a lot of sickos out there." Garcia replied.

"Narrow it down with offenders who went after children under six." Rossi said.

"Fifteen." Garcia replied.

"Are there any with any experience with home invasions or abductions.

"Seven, had abducted children. Looks like it was kids that they knew though." Garcia answered.

"Can you send those to Kathy's computer?" Reid asked. "We can pull up the pictures here and see if she recognizes any of them."

"Sending them now." Garcia said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ceegeeayy – I am glad that you are enjoying this story, I am afraid it gets a little worse in this chapter

Lolyncut – Law Enforcement is not doing this investigation correctly. That was why Hotch lined them out. Time was wasted and he didn't even have to really look to see the hair strands on the window.

SSACarCrashHeart – I'm glad that you love this story. Reid just decided that it would be easier if Diana had Kathy's last name to save from confusion and since she was her daughter.

To all those who added this story to favorites and alerts thank you

If anybody wants to PM me I am fine with that. Thank you all

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 6 Diana

Diana woke up and looked around. She slowly sat up taking in the room that she was in.

She was laying on a small daybed made of white wood. But it was worn and old. The bed had been placed against the corner of the room. A piece of carpet had been laid on the floor by the bed. At the end of the carpet was a little table and chair, just her size.

Stretching out in front of her from wall to wall was some kind of wire mesh, chicken wire, that fenced Diana in. However there was a screen door next to the table.

The only things that were inside the chicken wire that was from Diana's room were the comforter from her bed and the pink star nightlight.

The nightlight was plugged into the wall and hung with a thin wire against the chicken wire, just over her bed.

On the floor by the bed was a small travel toilet.

"Mommy?" Diana asked to the empty area.

There was no answer.

"Grandma? Daddy?" Diana tried again to the empty area.

After a moment the main door opened and a man stepped in. He was in casual attire with a buttoned down shirt and jeans. There was a tray in his hand. We walked over to the screen door and unlocked it before entering.

Visibly scared, Diana wrapped herself protectively inside the comforter.

"It's breakfast time." The man said placing the bowl of oatmeal, toast, and juice on the small table. "You need to eat."

The man then left locking the door behind him.

Diana stared at the food for a moment from her bed. She stayed wrapped up in the blanket, not touching it. After a moment she started to cry. "I want my mommy." She whimpered into the comforter. She did not move from that spot.

It was a few hours later the man came back again. "I had to go to into work, Diana." He said stepping in. He looked at the oatmeal and frowned. "Weren't you hungry?"

Diana didn't answer him.

"Are you feeling sick?" The man asked moving closer to Diana.

"I want to go home." Diana said to the man. "I want my mommy and daddy."

"I'm going to be your daddy now." The man said taking a seat on the bed. He reached his hand out to touch Diana's head.

Diana cowered away from his touch.

"I know it's scary when you have to move around a lot. I did as a kid. It takes a while to get used to new people. I promise we won't be here for long. We are going to find a nice place to stay and maybe even a mommy."

Diana did not say anything.

"Is there anything special that you would like for lunch? I can make a peanut butter sandwich. I have grape jam, that's your favorite isn't it?"

The man stared at the quiet girl on the bed.

"I know, I will go to McDonald's and get a happy meal with chicken nuggets." The man said getting up. He grabbed the bowl of cold oatmeal and stepped out. He made sure he locked the door behind him. "I will be right back."

Diana stayed wrapped up in the comforter for several minutes before she got up. Diana walked over to the door. She looked at it and tried to see how it was locked. Diana then grabbed the table and pulled it over against the chicken wire.

She then climbed on top of the table and stood on it. Diana reached her fingers through the gaps in the wire trying to grab a hold of the lock.

The lock was a latch with a slide underneath. There was no way she would be able to open it on her own without help.

Diana got off of the table and began looking around the base of the chicken wire. She pulled and pushed on different areas of the chicken wire to see if it could be loose anywhere.

"Daddy, find me." Diana said as she gave up trying to find an escape. The wire had been secured to the floor.

It did not take long before the man came back in. Diana dived under the comforter as the door to the main room opened.

The man came in and opened the door to Diana's cage. He then set the familiar brown bag with a picture of Golden Arches on the table. The man then grabbed another chair from the main room and set up the food for himself and Diana.

"It's time to eat." He said to Diana.

Diana remained unmoved on the bed.

"You have to eat. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't eat." The man said.

Diana still did not move from the bed.

The man then took a hearty bite of his Big Mac. "It's better warm." He said after swallowing the food. He then picked up the table and moved it towards the bed where Diana was sitting. "You can eat right there." He said.

Diana stared at the food for a moment and then the man. She was still scared.

"I'm going to get you to eat." The man said a little sternly before heading out, taking the food with him.

CM*********************************************************************

After talking with Garcia, Reid went into Kathy's office. He pulled up the pictures that Garcia had sent and set them up for Kathy and Lois to view.

Morgan had gathered Lois and Kathy and brought them into the office to look through the pictures.

"We need you to go through these photos and tell us if any of them look familiar." Hotch said.

Kathy took the seat from Reid and slowly scrolled through pictures looking at each one in turn.

"Take your time." Reid said encouragingly.

"No, none of them." Kathy said.

"Okay," Hotch said. "That's fine. Are you ready go to the station?"

"Yes." Kathy answered.

"Hotch let me go with her." Reid pleaded after Kathy and J.J. stepped out. "She's about to lose it. I can support her."

"Fine." Hotch agreed. They still had Morgan to watch over the house.

J.J. and Reid rode with Kathy in one of the cop cars to the station. J.J. and Reid both coached Kathy on what she should and should not say. Reid promised he would stand beside her the entire time.

After they left for the station, Hotch and Rossi went to the school.

Once they checked into the main office the profilers went immediately to Diana's classroom and found Mrs. Newton, her teacher.

She had recognized immediately that they were FBI. Kathy had called her already and told her what had happened.

Mrs. Newton directed the class to continue on a project before stepping outside."What can I do for you?"

"We want to know about Diana Daniels."

"I told my class she wouldn't be coming in today." Mrs. Newton said. "She's very smart. I know her Dad is a genius of some kind. I talk with Kathy all the time, she's very involved."

"As Kathy or Diana talked with you at all about something strange going on?" Hotch asked.

"I know she was worried about something, I could just tell. She never talked to me about it. I really only noticed it when Diana came to school crying over her dog dying. That's when I noticed how upset Kathy was."

"They were being stalked." Rossi said. "We believe that the person stalking her was the one that took Diana."

"Oh my God." Mrs. Newton gasped.

"Has there been anyone hanging around the last two weeks. Someone you didn't recognize someone who didn't fit in." Hotch asked.

"No, our security is pretty good her." Mrs. Newton said. "The only reason you are the grounds right now is because you have FBI badges."

"So if someone were loitering around." Rossi said.

"They would be reported and sent off." Mrs. Newton said matter of factly.

Rossi handed one of his business card to the woman. "If your remember anything."

"I will call you immediately." Mrs. Newton said taking the card. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

Hotch and Rossi started to head out to the dance studio when Hotch's phone rang.

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Are you at Diana's school right now?" Garcia asked.

"Yes we are." Hotch said hoping Garcia had something for them.

"I got a name for you. William Whitman. He was fired from the school for what was described as creepy behavior towards the younger students."


	7. Chapter 7

Upsilon four – Hopefully this next chapter will help restore you again today, thank you

Ceegeeayy – Here again

Daisyangel – I always thought that he would be cute with kids, despite the Reid effect

Aireagle92 – I hope you enjoy this next chapter

Sarweber22 and BananaMilkshake7 – thank you

Unamerican – She won't be found just yet, but do enjoy

SSACarCrashHeart – Don't worry your fine. All will be revealed I promise, but just not in this chapter. Diana is a fighter and she is her father's daughter. We know how Garcia finds things and that is what she is working on right now. Please enjoy this next chapter.

To all those who added this story to favorites and alerts thank you

If anybody wants to PM me I am fine with that. Thank you all

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 7 The Press Conference

After Kathy had left with Spencer and the blonde Agent Lois began pacing the living room. She then went to grab her purse that was in the kitchen. Lois pulled out a small case from her purse.

"I'm just going to step outside." She told Agent Morgan.

Morgan made sure to grab the phone extension before stepping out to the backyard to join her, he wanted to keep Lois in sight and make sure he could hear the phone ring.

When he stepped out he saw Lois sitting in the chair lighting her cigarette. "Six minutes." She said to Morgan.

Morgan looked at her wondering what she meant.

"I try not to smoke in front of Diana. I don't want her to have this habit." Lois said. "Whenever she sees me she tells 'six minutes Grandma'. I think she might have gotten that from Spencer."

Morgan could see the change in expression. She had finally broken. "I want her back. I want her out here telling me the reasons I shouldn't smoke and what the differences are between a toad and a frog."

"We're going to do everything we can to bring Diana home." Morgan said. "We won't rest."

"Thank-you." Lois said as she continued to smoke on her cigarette in an effort to calm her nerves.

Morgan then heard his phone ring it was Garcia.

"What do you got for me Baby Girl?"

"I just called Hotch and Rossi with a possible hit. I'm looking to see what else I can find on this guy. I also wanted to know how Reid was doing."

"He's holding himself together. He's being strong for Kathy right now."

CM************************************************************************

Several reporters were gathered in a room with cameras pointed towards the podium. As they waited for the conference to begin J.J. reminded Kathy on what to say.

After J.J. briefed the press on the kidnapping she said the family would like to make a statement. Kathy stepped up to the podium. Reid held onto Kathy's hand as she spoke.

She held up the last photo she had taken of Diana.

"This is my daughter Diana Daniels." She said in a calm voice. "She's four now almost five. If you were to ask her, she could tell you exactly how many days until she has her fifth birthday. I had promised that she could see her grandmother when she was five. It would be that next summer she would fly out to see her. She has never meant the grandmother that she was named after, that's what Diana keeps asking me and reminding me about."

Kathy was doing good so far. She kept her voice steady.

"When Diana was three, her Aunt Becky took her to see a ballet recital. She loved it. People tell me that you can't keep a three year olds attention for long, but that show did. Since then she has wanted to be a ballerina. Diana has a recital on Saturday. One that she wanted to be in and wanted her Dad to come and see."

That was all Kathy could take. She started crying uncontrollably. Reid took her into his arms and looked towards the reporters. "All we want is for Diana to come home." Reid carefully guided Kathy off the stage.

Once they were out of sight of the reports Reid sat Kathy down on a chair then knelt in front of her.

"You did a good job. You humanized her." Reid said in a calm voice. "That is what we need." That's when he noticed her breathing becoming erratic.

"Head between your knees." Reid ordered helping Kathy. He gently rubbed small circles on her back. "Just breathe."

After J.J. had finished the conference she went to find Reid and Kathy to see how they were doing. She saw Reid helping Kathy through the panic attack.

"I'm not strong like you." She said to Reid after she recovered.

"Yes you are." Reid said to her. "You have to be strong."

"Diana got all her strength from you." Kathy said. "I think of her as my little girl but she's yours. You're the one she wants all time."

"I know," Reid said holding Kathy for a moment. "But you are her mom, and nothing is ever going to change that. And you are a great mom and Diana loves you."

"I wasn't brave enough to be in your world, but our daughter gets pulled in." Kathy said.

J.J. just watched all this for a moment. She really wanted to ask Reid about his relationship with Kathy and why they parted ways. That could be done later though.

After a moment J.J. was joined by Prentiss.

"I'm glad I found you." She said. "How did the press conference go?"

"We got Diana's face out there." J.J. said.

Kathy seemed to recover right then. "I want to go home." She said to Reid.

"Just wait a moment and I will take you home." Reid said getting up to talk to Prentiss and J.J.

"What did you find?" Reid asked Prentiss when Kathy was out of earshot.

"I got the DNA back on those hairs on the window." Prentiss said. "There were actually two sets. One belonged to Diana, the other unknown, not a relative. I'm having Garcia run it now."

CM**************************************************************************

At the school, Rossi and Hotch stepped into Principle Carlson's office. They both sat down at her desk across from her.

"We are investigating the abduction of Diana Daniels." Hotch said.

"I figured as much. Tell me what you need." Principle Carlson said folding her hands on her desk and leaning forward.

"William Whitman, he was fired from here some time ago." Rossi asked.

"Over a month ago." The principle said. "I recall that very well."

"Tell us about him."

"The job listed was janitor, but he was really in charge of cleaning and everyday fixes. You would be surprised how many times the bathrooms need repair and clean up jobs needed, especially during cold and flu season." She began. "Nothing in his background check suggested abnormal behavior. He was new in town and didn't have any real connections here. The school decided to give him a chance."

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"It's normal for the kids to talk to the adults here, teachers and the janitors even. Whitman used to lower himself to the kids level to talk to them. No one really took much interest in it at first."

Principle Carlson took a breath. "He then started asking them personnel questions. What parents were like and how their friends were. He had even broken up a bully from her prey."

"A bully" Rossi asked.

"Second grader Maggie Winters." The Carlson said. "I have had her in my office twice and she has seen the school counselor at least seven. She is a leader of sorts she can get the other kids to follow her. If there is someone she doesn't like she will pick on them. One of her favorite targets is Diana I am afraid."

"Have you talked with her parents?

"Several times. I recommended counseling. They argue that she is only a girl who speaks her mind and shouldn't be punished for it."

"When Whitman pulled Maggie off her prey was it Diana?"

"No that incident was with another student, same class though."

"Would Diana talk with Whitman?"

"I think she would." Carlson said. "She is a very friendly and sweet child."

"Thank you for your time." Hotch said getting up. They had enough for a profile of Whitman.

"Good luck in finding her." Carlson said shaking their hands and walking them out.

Hotch and Rossi agreed it was time to head back to Diana's home.

CM*************************************************************************

"That should be enough to convince Det. Marshall then." Reid said after Prentiss' revelation, knowing they would have to show physical proof to cut down on his hostility.

"There's more." Prentiss said. "Garcia found a name when she was checking the school a William Whitman. She's trying to track him down now. He was fired after displaying creepy behavior to the younger students. Hotch and Rossi are talking to the school right now about him."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see if Kathy can pick him out." Prentiss said. "Do you think she can handle it right now?"

"She will for Diana." Reid said taking the sheet with the photos on it.

"Kathy." Reid said sitting down next to her. "We have some more suspects for you to look at."

"How many people like this are out there, Spencer?" Kathy asked without looking at the pictures.

"Right now we are only worried about one." Reid said. "Take a breath and remember what the man in the blue truck looked like. Close your eyes and picture him."

Kathy closed her eyes and exhaled a couple of times then looked at the pictures that were in Reid's hand.

She brought her finger up to the one in the middle on the left. "Him. He was a janitor at the school. I didn't recognize him."

Prentiss saw the picture she pointed at. She quickly called Hotch up and let him know that Kathy had positively identified William Whitman as the man that had been stalking her.

"Let's get you home." Reid said.

Det. Marshall approached right then. "Agents. I hate having to tell you this, but we got a reported missing girl, just a moment ago."

"Who is she?" Prentiss asked.

"A fourteen year old girl named Cassie Royal." Det. Marshall said.

"She lives on the next block from Kathy." Reid said at the name.

The Detective nodded in agreement.

"You know her?" Prentiss asked.

"She babysits Diana." Reid said.


	8. Chapter 8

Lolyncut – this is not a good situation at all I am afraid, things don't really improve in this chapter I am afraid.

Sarweber22 – I hope this fits your interests

Blackhope88 – Well thank you

Upsilon Four – I am glad I am one of the good stories

BananaMilkshake 7 – I hope this chapter keeps you going

Purpleandblackrawsome – I'm glad you are enjoying this.

Daisyangel – Here is the more of the plot thickening for you. The team gets a profile.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 8 The Apartment

Reid didn't waste any time. "Kathy, do you have Cassie's cell number on your contacts?" He asked holding out his hand for her phone.

"Yes." Kathy answered finding the name and number for him.

Prentiss was calling Garcia. "Garcia listen to me. We need you to locate a cell phone for us. It belongs to a girl named Cassie Royal, she babysat Diana, and she's just come up missing." Prentiss read off the number from Kathy's phone.

"It's still on." Garcia answered over the speaker. "It looks like she is in an alley between Capital and Lincoln 345." Garcia said.

"I'll send a unit there now." Det. Marshall said going to his phone.

J.J. in the meantime called Hotch and Rossi and told them about what had just happened. They had to wait until they had more information to determine if this was related.

Det. Marshall walked back over to the Agents. "They found what appears to be her backpack. The cell phone was inside. It was thrown in a dumpster in that alley."

Prentiss still had Garcia on the phone. "Did you find her?" she asked.

"No," Prentiss answered. "The phone was in her backpack which was dumped."

"Oh God, do you think this could be related?"

"We don't know yet." Prentiss answered.

"Okay. I found a bunch of information for all of you."

Prentiss put the phone on speaker. "Garcia has something for us."

"What did you find?" Reid asked stepping up the phone. Kathy was right behind him.

"Let me get Morgan and Hotch on the line first." Garcia said. Within the matter of a second Garcia had the call conference going from Hotch and Rossi to Morgan and Prentiss and J.J. and Reid.

"Listen up everyone and take notes." Garcia said after everyone was set up. "First off, that second hair that Hotch found I have a match for. It's a woman Sarah Gross."

"Women don't normally kidnap children." Rossi said at that statement. He knew it was possible, past cases had proven that. But those were extreme cases.

"That may be true to sir," Garcia said. "But when their father is Tony Gross, it could be different. He was a cat-burglar back in the eighties and early nineties. He trained his daughter Sarah in the family business. She was caught in one of her burglaries. The company she had broken into hired her after she got out of jail as a consult and she's been working for them ever since. I would like to add that it is the security company that owns the alarms system at Kathy's house."

"Garcia you are amazing." Morgan said. He was standing inside the kitchen looking at the security system box on the door.

"Now for the good stuff." Garcia said. "I went digging into the dark recesses and found everything on William Whitman. He was placed into foster care at age five after his single mom was declared unfit to care for him. From there he was put in the custody of an aunt that he did not really know beforehand. Two years after that he was placed back into foster care, turns out the aunt's boyfriend had a bit of an abusive streak. He was then placed back in his mother's care when he was nine. He was pulled again two years later after some reports from the school. At that time his mother was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and determined unfit to handle children. That's when his biological father came back into the picture and took him in. Dad wasn't all that great either. He drove his car into a tree. The screening came back saying he was twice the legal limit. William was eighteen at the time."

Reid took in the story that Garcia had told. There were the hallmarks to any Un-Sub in there.

"I know you have more than that for us." Hotch said over the line.

"O that I do." Garcia said. "I couldn't find an address for William Whitman. His last job was at Diana's school, but he is no longer at the apartment he had on his employee records. There are no bank accounts or bills in his name that I can find. However, I looked into his half-sister from his father, Sally. She has a small apartment in Richmond, but I would make a bet that she doesn't live there. Her driver's license, her tax form, her bank account, she lives in New Jersey. Sally is just paying for the apartment. I would also like to add that the apartment is in the dead center of where the cars were reported to have been stolen from. I have sent the address and directions to your PDAs."

"Garcia you are a beautiful, wonderful, genius." Morgan sang her praise.

"Now, go catch this scum." Garcia said hanging up.

"That was Oracle wasn't it?" Kathy asked looking at Reid.

"Yes," Reid replied.

"I am glad your team is living up to the stories you tell." Kathy felt herself reassured by the abilities of the team, she had heard Spencer tell stories about to Diana.

Det. Marshall stood awe-struck at the information that he just received from the Agents. "Do you want us to pick-up Sarah Gross?" He asked.

Prentiss asked Hotch if he wanted Sarah Gross brought in.

"Yes," Hotch answered. "But don't tell her what she is being charged with. We want to see what we find at that apartment first. Morgan we will pick you up in one minute. Prentiss, J.J. meet us at the apartment."

"I'll be out front." Morgan said.

After Prentiss closed her phone Reid turned to Kathy. "I'll see that Det. Marshall arranges a ride home for you." Reid said to Kathy.

"You're not going with us." Prentiss said knowing good and well what Reid had planned.

"You might need me." Reid argued.

"We don't know what we will find there." Prentiss said. "I promise I will call and tell you if there is anything."

Reid held solemn.

"I'll call Hotch and he'll order you back to the house." Prentiss countered.

"You need to take care of Kathy. She's Diana's mother, Spence." J.J. mediated.

Reid accepted defeat and took the keys to the SUV from Prentiss.

J.J. and Prentiss would ride with one of the officers to the apartment.

After they left Reid drove Kathy back home. Neither spoke the entire time. Reid was fighting his instincts the entire drive. What he truly wanted to do was take Kathy home, Lois could take care of her. He would work with the team to get Diana back.

That met driving to that apartment and doing whatever was necessary. To do his job no matter what he saw.

Hotch and Morgan would tell him to stand aside. His personnel emotions, his connection to his daughter, would get in the way. Reid's instincts however were screaming to turn off his emotions and help his team. Use his skills that were valuable in all their other cases to find Diana.

But Reid knew he had to stay with Kathy, to help her through this. He knew his own personnel emotions would interfere with the investigation. The team could handle it and he was close by if they needed him.

Reid had failed to protect them.

But he would take care of Diana's mother. His team would find Diana.

CM***********************************************************************

The team gathered outside of the apartment building. They had donned their Kevlar vests and had their weapons drawn. Slowly and precisely they moved to the apartment number that Garcia had given them.

Hotch knocked first. "William Whitman, FBI." He said firmly.

There was no reply.

Hotch then nodded to Morgan who kicked the door in. The team then moved swiftly inside, clearing the small apartment as they went.

After they made sure the apartment was clear they looked around.

"No one had better let Reid see this." Prentiss commented as she looked at the walls.

Surrounding the small apartment were several pictures of William Whitman with Diana. He had photo-shopped him and Diana into several photos. Each picture was framed and hung on the wall. To the naked eye it would appear to be a father with his daughter.

"At least we know who took her." Morgan said. "Hopefully we can get something out of Sarah Gross."

Rossi was staring at one portrait of Diana dancing holding the hand of William Whitman, as though he was dancing with her. "This is almost an exact copy of a picture in Diana's room." He said. "Except it's Reid dancing with her."

The team looked at the photo. A profile was already building their minds.

"I have a laptop here." J.J. said lifting up the screen of the computer. She called Garcia so she could begin doing searches on the computer.

"We need to profile the rest of this apartment to see if there is anything in here that will tell us where Diana will be and if he is responsible for Cassie Royal." Hotch said looking over the apartment.

Prentiss, Hotch, and Rossi were going through drawers and desks and cupboards to see if there was anything to indicate where Whitman would have taken Diana.

Morgan stood over J.J. looking at the computer screen. Garcia had taken remote access of the computer and was scrolling through the documents folder.

Garcia pulled up several pictures taken of Diana and Kathy. Some were at grocery store, the playground, a few were at the school and there were several at what appeared to be a dance recital.

Morgan couldn't help but shake his head as Garcia went through those pictures.

"This is one sick bastard." Garcia said as she looked over the photos.

"What's in the word documents?" Morgan asked.

Garcia pulled up the file marked Diana. Morgan read through what looked like diary entries for the day. The entries were about Diana. Where she had gone and done and what he thought.

The entries talked about how Diana deserved a father and how Kathy was not taking proper care of her. There was also a paragraph about the bullying he saw Diana endure at the school.

"Is that everything?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, everything in the open he had nothing hidden." Garcia answered.

"See if he talks about Cassie Royal at all." Morgan asked.

"Right here." Garcia answered. "Looks like he thought they were really cute together. He said that Cassie takes good care of Diana."

"Thanks Baby-Girl." Morgan said.

He looked towards the team. "William Whitman wasn't just obsessed with Diana. He was in love with her. He sees himself as the father that Diana should have."

"Since reality never lives up to fantasy." Rossi said knowing that the statistics for Diana was going to be consistent.

"Did you find anything on Cassie Royal?" Hotch asked.

"A few entries were he said that he approved of her has a babysitter and that they looked cute together." Morgan answered.

"So now we have to assume that Cassie was kidnapped as well by Whitman." Hotch said.

"But where did he take them? There is nothing here that gives an alternate address." Morgan said.

"Garcia will have to see if there is anything else on that computer. He's obviously neat judging from the apartment." Hotch said. "Have her continue looking through there to see if there's anything else he might have hidden."

He then turned to J.J. "Did they have any luck finding Sarah Gross?"

"Det. Marshall said that he would call when they found her. He hasn't yet." J.J. said.

"We need to have Whitman's sister brought into custody. We don't have time to go there. Have the local FBI pick her up and question her." Hotch ordered to J.J.

J.J. immediately stared dialing.

"Rossi, I want to go to Cassie Royal's house. See if there is anything she can do to help us."

"Who's going to break the news to Reid about what we found. I promised I would tell him." Prentiss asked.

"Do you feel comfortable doing that?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Prentiss said.

"Tell him the profile and what we found. Morgan, head to the police station and give the name and profile out. We need to get Whitman's face along with Diana's out there."

The team diversed to their respected tasks.


	9. Chapter 9

Upsilon Four – Yeah, Reid really wants to find this guy

Lolyncut – I am glad this is only getting better for you. Reid is not going to like it, but he has not been a failure has a father and he isn't going to start now

Jasperismyhusband1991 – I don't think anyone likes Whitman much. Reid does want to protect Diana. He sees her as something very special that he loves. I hope this next part meets your satisifaction

Lexxx235 – I am glad this is becoming a favorite I do hope you enjoy this next part

Sarweber22 – Well thank you

SSACarCrashHeart – Whitman is a creep, but at least Cassie and Diana are together

Purpleandblackrawsome – I hope you continue to be intrigued

Shadow-The Black Queen – I am so glad that you are enjoying this story and hope you will like what is coming

Blackhope88 – Whitman does have some major mental problems doesn't he?

To everyone who added this to favorites and alerts thank you all. And as usual you are free to PM me. Thank you.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 9 Cassie and Diana

Cassie laid on the floor of the backseat of the moving car looking outside the back window. Her hands and feet were tied up with tape and her mouth was gagged. Cassie then looked towards the driver. His attention was on the road.

The car slowed and then went on a bumpy road. After a short bit the car stopped.

The driver got out. He then reached into the backseat and pulled out Cassie.

Cassie didn't struggle, she couldn't accomplish anything if she had. She only tried to keep her balance as the man led her into the house.

The man placed Cassie gently into one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Don't run and I won't hurt you, my name's Billy." The man said as he carefully cut the tape off of the feet and ankles with a knife.

"Please, I just want to go home." Cassie said quietly after Billy removed the gag.

"You do as I tell you to do." Billy said. "You take care of Diana Daniels, you babysit her."

Cassie looked at Billy in surprise.

"Do you?"

"Yes," Cassie answered nodding her head.

"You need to take care of her now. She isn't eating."

"What?" Cassie asked wondering what Billy was talking about.

Billy grabbed Cassie by the back of the neck and walked her into the next room.

Cassie looked at the cage that was in the room. She saw a huddled mass on the day bed that was against the wall. There was brown hair peeping out of the Disney comforter.

"Diana!" Cassie called running up the cage.

"Cassie!" Diana crawled out of the comforter and to the chicken wire making up her cage.

Cassie quickly opened the door and went inside. She embraced Diana, rubbing her hand gently over the four year olds' head.

Billy stood watch over Cassie and Diana from the door. He gave them a moment.

"Cassie you need to fix Diana something to eat. She hasn't eaten all day today."

Cassie looked over Diana. "Have you eaten?" She asked quietly.

Diana slowly shook her head.

"That's enough." He said grabbing Cassie and pulling her out. "Stay there, Diana." He said forcefully as he locked Diana inside. The man took Cassie back into the kitchen.

"Start cooking her lunch." Billy said taking a seat in the chair.

Cassie tried to control her body from shaking and kept her breathing steady with deep inhales and slow outtakes. She looked around the kitchen cabinets for something to cook.

She found a can of Campbell's soup and started cooking the soup. She then found some bread and started making a cheese sandwich. Cassie made her movements slow and precise.

After making the food she put it on the tray that was on the table and carried it into the other room.

Billy walked behind Cassie the entire time. He unlocked the cage and opened the door for Cassie, letting her in with Diana. "Make sure she eats. I don't want her to get sick." He said in a calm tone. He then locked the door behind him. Billy went back out in the kitchen.

Cassie placed the tray onto the table and took a seat on the second chair. "You have to eat." Cassie said to Diana after Billy left. "I cooked it, so it's safe."

Diana stood up from her crotched position on the floor and sat down at the table. She took the spoon and started eating the soup. She ate hungrily.

Cassie stayed next to her stroking the brown hair on Diana's head.

"My Daddy's going to find us." Diana said reassuringly. "He's an FBI Agent, he catch's bad guys."

"I know." Cassie said reassuringly.

Diana then looked towards the main room's door then back to Cassie. "He used to work at my school."

CM**************************************************************************

Prentiss drove to Kathy's house preparing herself so she could give Reid the news. When she arrived at the house Lois let her in.

Kathy and Reid were sitting in the living room on opposite ends of the couch. Neither appeared to be speaking to the other.

Prentiss knew that they would start to separate. It happened to every couple that had a child go missing. They would lash out at each other.

Reid understood the psychology and was fighting it. She knew he was resisting the urge.

"What did you find?" Reid asked after Prentiss came in with Lois.

Lois took position behind Kathy preparing herself for the news.

Prentiss took a seat in the chair so she was looking at Reid and Kathy. "We know William Whitman took Diana and we have reason to believe he took Cassie as well. We just don't know where yet." She began. "He wasn't a pedophile. We didn't find any child porn on his computer or in the apartment."

"You're holding back." Reid said accusingly.

"Whitman kept a diary on his computer, along with photos. He thinks he's in love with Diana. He's obsessed with her. He sees himself as a better father for her."

Reid bowed his head running his fingers through his hair. "Diana has a father!"

Prentiss almost did not believe the anger in Reid's voice. She never knew him to be that openly aggressive.

"I am a good father."

"We know." Prentiss said calmly. "No one doubted that. But he saw Diana and he fell in love her. Then somehow that became perverted."

"Don't give me the profile, Emily." Reid said in the angry tone. "I know how this is going to end if you don't find them."

"What do you mean how it's going to end?" Kathy asked looking at Reid and Prentiss.

"Diana won't play along. She's won't give into his fantasy." Reid said. "She won't do it. She's stubborn like that."

"Don't think like that." Prentiss quickly said. "We are tracking down Sarah Gross and Sally Whitman. We will find them and they can tell us what they know. J.J. is getting Diana's and Whitman's face out there."

"So this is what it would have been like in your world." Kathy said at once. "Discussing possible scenarios for a human life."

Prentiss was wondering what Kathy was talking about.

"It's the truth." Reid said looking at Kathy. "He took Diana because he needs to play out his particular fantasy and somehow Cassie fits into this. The girls won't live out whatever fantasy it is and unless we can find them."

"Don't you dare do that! Do not talk about my daughter like she's already dead." Kathy shot back accusingly getting up.

"She's my daughter too." Reid struck back.

"And you dragged her into this." Kathy shouted.

"No I didn't." Reid shot back. "If you could have kept a better eye on her."

Prentiss and Lois silently agreed that they needed to separate the two.

Prentiss took Reid into the kitchen. Lois took Kathy outside.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Reid apologized.

"No, it's understandable." Prentiss said.

"I should have known better." Reid said. "I know that when parents lose children they strike against each other. We've both seen it."

"Just because you are a profiler doesn't mean that you don't have those types of emotions." Prentiss said.

"But I shouldn't have given in." Reid said.

"You're only human."

"I should have asked about Cassie, why her?" Reid said changing the subject

"Whitman saw her and thought that she was taking good care of Diana." Prentiss answered.

"You need to go help Hotch. He needs you more than I do."

Prentiss shook her head.

"Lois will help Kathy and I will be here if any of you need me." Prentiss agreed and left for the station.

Once Prentiss was out of sight Reid pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello Reid." Garcia said. She couldn't be witty right then. "Are you doing alright?"

"I will be. Garcia I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?" Garcia asked.

"Do you still have access to Whitman's computer?"

"I'm going over it right now for Hotch." Garcia said.

"Could you send me the diary and the photos?" Reid asked.

"No," Garcia quickly said. "I can't have you reading through all of this."

"She's my daughter." Reid said. "Please Garcia she expects me to find her. I don't want to let her down."

"Understand I am doing this under protest." Garcia said. "I just sent everything I found on there to Kathy's computer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope and love – I am glad you love it, enjoy the update

Ceegeeayy – I am sorry I made you cry, which part I might ask

Shadow-The Black Queen – you're welcome your highness! I hope you enjoy the tension in this next chapter

Lolyncut – I wish the show would give him something other than his mother as a love. Nothing wrong with his mom, she is pretty cool. Don't worry Kathy knows that Diana is dependent on Reid, having similar minds. He understands her so she knew it would be hurtful for both of them. I do hope you enjoy this sickening situation.

Purpleandblackrawsome – Thank you

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 10 Learning about Cassie

Hotch and Rossi got directions to Cassie Royal's house from Garcia and immediately headed that way.

The detectives on the scene had welcomed the agents and directed them to Cassie's mother who was sitting in a chair in the living room.

"Mrs. Royal, I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Rossi we are with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Royal asked.

"We were here investigating the abduction of Diana Daniels." Hotch answered.

"I didn't hear about what happened until just now. I was at work. I don't get much time to watch the news." Mrs. Royal said.

"We need to ask you some questions. We need to learn about Cassie. Are you able to do that right now?" Rossi asked.

Mrs. Royal nodded.

"Would there be any reason that Cassie would be in the alley between Capital and Lincoln? We found her cell phone and backpack there." Rossi asked.

"That's the route she takes walking home from school." Mrs. Royal answered.

"Was there a reason she was coming home this early?" Hotch asked.

"Cassie has type 1 diabetes. She has . . . had a doctor's appointment today. Cassie planned on walking home for lunch. That way she could eat here instead of at school and we could check her blood sugar before we left for the doctor. I left work so I could meet her here." Mrs. Royal said controlling her emotions.

"Does she need insulin?" Rossi asked.

"She took one shot today after breakfast. She gets her second shot in the afternoon." Mrs. Royal said. "So long as she didn't eat that much sugar today or becomes anxious she should be alright. Anxiety causes her blood sugar to shift, she could go into a diabetic shock. She's a teenage girl, but Cassie tries to be responsible. We went through calming routine lessons together. If she uses those techniques it will keep her anxiety down."

Rossi and Hotch both made a mental note of this. Finding Cassie became even more vital now. If she was with Diana and she went into a diabetic shock Whitman might not know what to do. There was still more they needed to learn about Cassie.

"Walking home for lunch wasn't planned for today." Rossi asked. "We are trying to see if this was in pattern."

Mrs. Royal looked towards the agents as though looking at a puzzle. "She sometimes comes home for lunch it really isn't that far of a walk. Cassie has to watch what she eats, so she comes home sometimes to get something she can eat and to check her blood sugar."

"When was the last time she babysat Diana?" Hotch asked.

"Kathy had to go to parent teacher conferences last Thursday. So Diana was here with me and Cassie. I had to bring home some work so Cassie was the one watching her."

"We're they close?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, they sit and watch Disney movies together and read books. Diana loves her and Cassie loves Diana." Mrs. Royal answered.

"Does Diana understand Cassie's condition?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Royal answered. "Cassie explained to Diana and Kathy told me that Diana explained it to her. Diana knows what to do if Cassie goes into a diabetic shock." She then looked at the Agents. "Do you think this is related?"

"We are operating under that assumption." Hotch answered. "Are efforts are on the recovery of both girls."

Rossi and Hotch got up feeling like they were done. "Thank you for your help. We will do whatever it is that we can to bring your girl home." Rossi said in an assuring tone.

They got into the SUV and headed towards the station.

"Like father like daughter." Rossi said after Hotch pulled away.

"She does seem to take after him." Hotch replied. "If they are together it's good that Diana knows what to do if Cassie does go into diabetic shock."

"But was Cassie originally planned or an afterthought?" Rossi asked.

"Let's see what the team has." Hotch answered.

CM***********************************************************************

Morgan had briefed the cops on William Whitman and gave the profile of why Diana was kidnapped. He also added that it was very likely that Cassie Royal was with her. He stood by waiting for any questions that he might get after the briefing.

Morgan knew that Sarah Gross and Sally Whitman needed to be found. They were the connection to William Whitman.

J.J. in the meantime was handling communications with the Jersey FBI as well as making sure the press put out pictures of William Whitman.

Morgan called up Garcia. It was just about hearing her voice as it was about getting information.

"Hey Baby-Girl," Morgan said. "Do you have anything for me?"

"My delicious example of sexy masculinity that I do." Garcia said. "I went through Whitman's computer what you saw is everything on there." Garcia intentionally neglected to add the fact that everything was sent to Kathy's computer and Reid had probably read over everything by now.

"I know you can give me something more than that."

"I sent the Jersey FBI the location of Sally Whitman's cell phone so she should be picked up soon. I have also been digging into Sarah Gross. Apparently along with klepto issues she inherited from her father she also has a serious gambling problem. She's been going into debt at some Indian reservation casinos. She doesn't have a cell registered to her, so I can't track her like that. I will call if her credit card gets used though. I would like to include that 5,000 dollars was added to her account earlier today."

"Thanks Baby Girl, you are a big help."

"Is Reid still doing alright?" Garcia asked.

"He's still doing his best. Right now he isn't being involved with the investigation. He's letting us handle it."

If Morgan had been able to see her at that time, he would have noticed the nervous tick of Garcia biting her lip.

"You're going to find Diana right. I don't know what Reid would do if he lost her. I saw him with her, he loves her so much."

"I know Baby Girl." Morgan said

"Agent Morgan." A female officer said coming up to him.

"Hold on." Morgan said into the phone. "Yes."

"We just put Sarah Gross in an interrogation room." The officer said.

Morgan went back to the phone. "We got Gross in. I'm going to talk with her now, thanks girl." Morgan hung up the phone and looked back at the female officer.

"She demanded a lawyer as soon as we arrested her. She hasn't spoken at all. My partner is sitting with her."

"I have you read her her rights yet?"

"No, your case I didn't want to interfere." The officer said.

"Thank you," Morgan said. He called Hotch and Rossi to let them know and found J.J. to tell her that he was going to interrogate her.

Morgan looked through the window into the interrogation room. Sarah Gross sat at the desk, arms folded across her chest and was avoiding making eye contact and staring at the glass. Her court appointed attorney would be there soon. In the mean time Morgan could read her body language.

There was no doubt to Morgan that Gross was going to try to use her lawyer cut a deal with the District Attorney. She knew what she did and that she was caught. It was possible that she knew where Whitman was keeping Diana and Cassie. It was possible that the team would have to make the deal to find the girls.

J.J. met with Prentiss as soon as she arrived at the police station. J.J. told her that Sarah Gross had been found and that she was in an interrogation room. She also added that the Jersey FBI had managed to locate Sally Whitman. She was being interviewed now by Agents and they would call when they had anything.

Hotch and Rossi arrived not long after. The team gathered outside of the interrogation room. They discussed strategy as they waited impatiently for Sarah Gross' attorney to arrive. The team agreed to make a deal for the sake of finding the girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Ceegeey – well thank you, I didn't think I would get that strong of a reaction, but I do hope you enjoy this next part.

Shadow-The Black Queen – Well thank you

Blackhope88 – Don't worry Hotch can get people to talk

Sarweber22 – You're fine, thank you. I do hope you enjoy this next edition

Purpleandblackrawsome – I do hope this satisfies your craving.

CM*****************************************************************************

Chapter 11 A Confession

It seemed like they had waited a lifetime before the attorney walked into the interrogation room. The woman spoke to Sarah Gross for several minutes.

The team had kept watch the entire time.

After a moment the lawyer stepped out and addressed the team. "I would like to know what evidence you have against my client." She addressed Agent Hotchner. For some reason she pegged him as the leader of the team.

"We found physical evidence placing her at the scene of the kidnapping of Diana Daniels." Agent Hotchner answered.

"I understand. My client would be making a deal with you. In exchange for a lighter sentence."

"That depends on what she can offer so. Both of the girls are running out of time." Hotchner said.

The lawyer looked at him with a peculiar expression. "Girls, I was under the impression it was just one."

"A second girl went missing a short time ago. We have reason to believe that they were both kidnapped by the same man." Agent Hotchner said. "If what she gives us can help locate both girls, then yes I will agree to a lighter sentence."

Agent Hotchner stepped inside with the lawyer.

The team watched from the other side of the glass, hoping she would have the piece of the puzzle that they needed

CM***********************************************************************

Reid sat at the computer going through the diary entries from the very beginning. Whitman had started this journal long before he had first seen Diana. Reid painfully read through the passages where Whitman was starting to fall in love with Diana.

He wasn't going to be with her for much longer. Reid convinced himself.

"Diana does the same thing with her finger. I knew it came from you the first time I saw her do it." Kathy said from the door way. Her eyes were still swollen from crying.

Kathy took a seat on the clean area of the desk next to the chair. She looked into Spencer's eyes. "When you told me about your case with the three girls that were kidnapped and held for three days, you told me that the parents bickered with each other. You told me it was a natural response. I didn't believe you I didn't think parents would really act that way. I thought the tragedy would bring them together in a way."

"We have seen it several times." Reid answered. "That's what always happens."

"And then I added right into that statistic. I fallen victim to what I was feeling." Kathy said. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. I did the same thing. I struck out too and I am sorry for that." Reid offered his apologizes as well to Kathy. "When I was four I was targeted by a child molester, Gary Michaels."

Kathy was taken aback by this statement. Spencer had never said anything about this to her ever.

"He had molested and killed a boy that I knew. We lived in the same neighborhood. Afterwards he came after me. He at first started to play chess with me. I used to play at the park with adults. I usually won. My mom, she somehow knew that I was in danger and saved me from him."

"What happened to him?" Kathy asked.

"It was considered a public service murder." Reid answered, knowing Kathy would understand the statement.

"Most people don't know they have a stalker until they leave them gifts of some kind. Whitman didn't leave any gifts. You saw what was happening right away, even if you didn't understand. I believe that makes you the same as my mother. You did what you could do to protect Diana and I think that makes you a wonderful mother."

"You really know how to overload an apology." Kathy said wiping away the fresh tears that were now pouring down her face.

"Did you remember what happened at all?"

"Yes," Spencer answered. "But only bits and pieces. I didn't actually understand what I was remembering until we worked on a case of missing five year old boy in Las Vegas."

"It jogged your memory." Kathy asked.

"Yes," Spencer answered. "I talked with my mom and my dad and they told me the truth about what had happened. They had never talked to me about it. They wanted to keep me safe from that knowledge."

Kathy took Spencer's hand. "That's what influenced you to follow that path." Kathy said indicating his job.

"Yes it did." Spencer answered.

"When you find Diana, what do we tell her?"

"The truth. We explain to her what happened and remind her how much we love her." Spencer answered.

"I think you should be the one to explain. Her mind is like yours and she depends on you."

"But she has your heart." Spencer replied. He looked again at the computer, changing back into Agent Reid. "I have been reading the diary entries on Whitman's computer, trying to see if there was somewhere he would take Diana. Did Diana continue to talk about wanting to go camping?"

Several weeks ago Diana had listened during a show and tell session from one of her fellow classmates. He had talked about going camping with his family. Diana was intrigued of all things by this. She had asked Kathy to take her and then her father. Neither Reid, nor Kathy were outdoors people. But Diana had seemed genuinely interested in going. Kathy had asked around to see if there was anyone she could go with.

"She still wants to do it. Diana has talked about it several times. I haven't found any body to take her yet, why?" Kathy asked.

"In the diary he talks about going camping with one of his foster families and how much he liked it. He has a passage where he talks about taking Diana camping. He might have over heard her talking about it."

Kathy almost smiled. "Diana talks about the camping as much as she talks about ballet and biology and the books you read her. She is constantly talking about it."

Reid pulled out his phone and called Prentiss.

CM***********************************************************************

"You said you are willing to make a deal. That depends on what you can give us." Hotchner said leaning over the table at Sarah Gross. He played the role of the dominating Alpha Male. Something the team had profiled she would respond to.

"The name of the man that took Diana Daniels." Gross answered, not making eye contact.

"We already know who took her, William Whitman, and right now Diana is missing along with a fourteen year old girl, Cassie Royal." Agent Hotchner shot back. "We need to find both of those girls. We only have a few hours to find them. Kidnapped children do not last longer than 24 hours."

"She will tell you everything in exchange for a lighter sentence." The lawyer quickly said knowing that they were going to get nothing with just the name.

"Tell me then. If you're lying or purposely leave anything out, I will make sure you are charged with conspiracy before and after the fact of two kidnappings." Agent Hotchner said the last part slow to let the reality seep into Gross.

"Billy, William" Gross started, "said he was Diana's biological father and that her mother got custody of her. He tried but couldn't get her back. He told me that Diana was being emotionally abused by her mother. I talked to Kathy when I did an inspection of her house as part of the security. She couldn't even tell me who the father was."

"She didn't have to. Was there anything there to suggest that any abuse was going on?"

"Diana kept asking when she was going to see her Daddy and Kathy kept saying soon. When I tried talking she became defensive. It just seemed like something was wrong."

"Nothing was. Diana has a loving caring father who is worried sick about his little girl." Agent Hotchner shot back at Sarah Gross. He had to be aggressive to get what he needed out of Gross.

"He said that he knew a cabin. She liked to go camping." Gross answered towards the table. "He said he would take her there to recoup from what her mother did to her. I disabled the alarm and he broke the window. I crawled inside and grabbed Diana. I was careful so I wouldn't wake her. I took her back to the basement and passed her up to William. He then helped me out."

"Why didn't you use the door?" Hotchner asked.

"I was afraid it would be too much noise and there are security vehicles that drive around at night. I didn't want to be seen coming out carrying a child." Gross then placed her head into her hands. She said all that she was planning to say.

"So he has her out somewhere like a campground." Morgan said after listening to the confession.

"What else is there?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"That's all I know. I swear." Gross said into her hands.

"How much did he pay you?" Agent Hotchner asked calmly.

"What?" Gross said looking up. The change in tone had set her off balance.

"We know you didn't do this out of the kindness of your heart. How much did he pay you?"

"5,000 dollars." Gross answered.

"I suppose those casino debts got out of hand." Agent Hotchner commented.

"Yes." She answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long. I am busy right now taking care of something that is taking me a long time to finish. Very long story.

Purpleandblackrawsome – thank you again. I hope this next chapter was worth the wait.

Angeleyes46 – Thank you, part of your hope will be fulfilled

Sarweber22 – thank you

Shadow-The Black Queen – Sarah Gross wasn't meant to be liked your majesty. But this should hopefully give you something.

ImaginativeCow – I'm glad you liked it enough to reread, this chapter offers a little more, I hope you like it enough to reread this

Ej-83 – Diana is Spencer's baby and Cassie will do whatever she can for Diana

Lex – Thanks in one word.

CM*********************************************************************

Chapter 12 Defiance

Prentiss was watching the entire interview when her phone rang it was Reid. "Prentiss," she answered stepping away from the glass.

"Emily I talked Garcia into giving me the diary entries from Whitman's computer." Reid started.

Prentiss shook her head putting the phone down. She looked at the team. "Garcia gave Reid the diary entries from the computer." She said.

"What was he thinking?" Morgan asked grabbing the phone from Prentiss. "Reid you need to let us handle this." He started to say.

Rossi shook his head. He understood where Reid was coming from, but the kid should have known better.

"I think I know where Whitman took Diana." Reid started ignoring the lecture. "Diana she said she wanted to go camping during the summer. One of the kids in her class talked about going camping with his family. In the early entries he talked about going camping with one of the foster families. He really enjoyed it. That would be the perfect spot to take Diana and start to program her into thinking he is her father. It would be a controlled environment."

Morgan knew that reinforced what they had just heard in the confession. "Hotch just finished interrogating Sarah Gross. She said Whitman was planning on taking her to a cabin somewhere."

"You had Sarah Gross in and you didn't tell me." Reid said.

"I told you let us handle this." Morgan said.

"She's my daughter." Reid shot back.

Morgan was about to argue with Reid, but Rossi stopped him. "Tell him I'm on my way to get him."

Understanding what Rossi had planned Morgan changed his tone. "Hold tight, Rossi is going to come get you now." With that Morgan hung up the phone and handed it back to Prentiss.

"I'll talk with him." Rossi said heading to the SUV.

The team knew that they had to calm Reid down so he would not be seen as interfering with the case.

CM*********************************************************************

Cassie sat with Diana after Billy had left with the lunch tray. Once she was sure that Billy was in the other room she quickly looked around the cage. Cassie made the same discoveries that Diana had made. They were not going to get out of the cage on their own.

After she had finished looking over the enclosure that trapped them Cassie sat down with Diana on the daybed.

"Diana I need you to listen to me." Cassie said making sure that she was looking her in the eye. "If you get a chance I want you to run. Don't worry about me, you just run. Do you understand me?"

Diana shook her head. "My Daddy is going to find us."

"I know, but we need to wait him out the best we can." Cassie said. "I'm bigger so I can hold him off. But you need to get away from him."

Diana looked down unable to make eye contact.

"What did your Mommy and Daddy tell you to do when you are in trouble?"

"They told me to run." Diana answered.

"Then promise me you will run." Cassie said. "No matter what."

"I promise." Diana finally said.

"Good girl." Cassie said kissing Diana on the forehead.

Billy came back in right then. He was carrying something that looked like speakers and an MP3 player. He also had something draped across his arm.

Cassie recognized it as a ballet leotard. He even had the shoes in his hand.

He couldn't really be serious.

"Diana, it's time for your practice. If you want to do ballet you have to practice." Billy said. "I'll step out so you can change."

Billy opened the door and placed the clothing down on the table.

Diana stared at the clothing fearfully.

Cassie immediately became defensive. "No." She said standing in between herself and Diana. She held up her arms in defiance.

"It's her practice time." Billy said with authority. "I brought some music she can dance to, she likes folk music." Billy turned on the speakers for a moment playing the song.

_Listen, children, to a story_

_That was written long ago,_

"Diana won't do it." Cassie flatly stated.

Diana cowered on the daybed gripping her comforter. She didn't make a sound.

"It's your job to take care of Diana, and that means doing what I say." Billy became immediately defensive.

"I will take care of Diana! And that means keeping her safe from you." Cassie flatly stated stepping in front of Billy to block his view of Diana. She continued the techniques to keep herself calm.

All at once, Billy came after her. Cassie struck back with her fists. Billy managed to grab a hold of Cassie's arm and was pulling her out of the cage.

Cassie continued to struggle as Billy pulled her out of the cage. She did not give up, fighting Billy with everything she had.

"I thought you were a good for her." He shouted as he pulled her by the arm.

Cassie did not verbally respond. She squirmed and kicked and punched at every opportunity that she could. Billy could not get a good full grip on her.

In the struggle Billy had not been able to properly shut and latch the door of the cage. He had only closed it.

Billy had enough of dealing with Cassie. Now that he had her in the open he decided to try and tackle her. He used all of his strength to subdue to teenage girl.

The two brawled around on the floor until Cassie made a funny sound. It threw Billy off guard, he subsequently released his grip. But Cassie did not continue to fight. She had instead slumped to the ground in a huddle mass.

Diana stared wide-eyed at the scene, gripping her fingers on the wire mesh of the cage.

Billy looked down at the bracelet Cassie wore. It was a medical alert bracelet, Diabetic.

"She needs sugar." Diana called. "Pancake syrup."

Billy ran into the kitchen and found the syrup in the cupboard. He brought the bottle back to Cassie and tried to get her to drink it. Cassie took a few sips, but it looked like she was having a seizure.

"She needs a doctor." Diana called from the cage.

With that Billy picked Cassie up in his arms and carried her to his car. Billy drove quickly into town. He then made his way towards the hospital.

The Emergency Room of the hospital had an open bay in the back.

Two nurses, Marshall and Richards, were sitting outside enjoying a nice break when they saw an old Volvo pull up and slow down slightly to drop something off then sped away.

Working in an Emergency room this wasn't the first time either one of the nurses had seen this.

Usually the victim was the result of a Mob attack or a hooker. This time it was a teenage girl.

Both of the nurses quickly ran towards the girl. Nurse Marshall looked quickly looked that bracelet. "She's a diabetic. Diabetic shock."

Marshall and Richards carried Cassie inside the Emergency Room. Marshall called for the receptionist at the desk to call the police. They were able to get Cassie onto a gurney and had begun to administer the proper treatment.

After a moment Cassie snapped out of it. She looked around the Emergency Room.

"Do you know where you are?" Marshall asked.

"I'm in an ER." Cassie answered as she felt herself focus.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Nurse Marshall asked.

"He kidnapped me." Cassie said. "He has Diana with him. Diana Daniels. You need to call the cops."

"Wasn't that the girl from the Amber Alert earlier?" Richards asked.

CM*********************************************************************

Rossi had picked up Reid from Kathy's house and was driving him back to the station. Right now he was giving the kid a stern lecture. "I don't have to tell you how dumb that was for you to do. Convincing Garcia to give you those diary entries."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing." Reid said. "That's what Hotch would have had me do if it were any other case."

"I know, but this isn't just 'any other case'. You can't be seen as interfering on this case."

"I love her Rossi I would do anything for her." Reid responded.

"I understand that. The entire team does." Rossi really did understand the kid and wanted to let him help, just because of his mind. But his decisions would not have been unbiased.

"Right now she's thinking that I am going to find her." Reid explained. "She knows I am an FBI Agent and she knows what I do. That's what she's expecting. Diana idolizes me. Kathy says it is because our brains work the same."

"You have a lot in common." Rossi said based upon what Garcia had told him and what they had learned about her so far.

"She's able to do math really fast and read like I do. But she doesn't have anything else." Reid said looking away.

"What do you mean anything else?" Rossi asked.

"How long does it take me to get close to someone?"

Rossi thought about his first encounter with Reid. He was wearing the Halloween costume and him asking him about his book like a rabid fan.

"Some people take a bit of getting used to." Rossi answered. "You're one of those people."

"No, that's not what I mean." Reid said shaking his head. "She's open and friendly. Diana is an extrovert, just like her mother. She doesn't have any of my shortcomings."

Rossi wanted to say something to Reid about how he didn't have shortcomings. He just couldn't think of the right thing to say.

Reid ran his fingers through his shortened hair. "Diana had asked me to cut it. She said it was too long."

Rossi's cell phone rang right then. "Aaron, what is it?" Rossi asked.

"Don't come to the station were heading to the St. Augustine's hospital." Hotch answered. "Cassie Royal is in the Emergency Room there. She was treated for diabetic shock. There is a BOLO out for the vehicle that dropped her off."

"We're on our way." Rossi replied hanging up.

"Cassie Royal was just admitted into the Emergency Room at St. Augustine's hospital." Rossi said Reid. "She went into Diabetic shock. Whitman might have dropped her off."

Reid gave directions to Rossi for getting to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Purpleandblackrawsome – yes, there will be more

Shadow-The Black Queen – I am glad you are enjoying this story. I hope this next part with keep your interest peaked.

Pipinheart – Welcome to this story. I see you are enjoying it. I hope this next chapter will satisfy your for a while. Diana is a sweet girl, you will be seeing more of her here in the future. Reid's smart, he knew what the cops were doing was wrong, he wanted his daughter found. You know he was going through all the things that could have happened to her.

Keks and lalalalisa – thank you and welcome to this story.

CM*********************************************************************

Chapter 13 Cassie's Story

Hotch and the rest of the team were closer to the hospital than what Rossi and Reid were. They had arrived in a matter of minutes.

While in the vehicle it was agreed upon that Prentiss would be the one to speak with Cassie. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for the entire team to crowd her. And it would be easier for Cassie to speak to a woman. They didn't know what had happened while Cassie was with Whitman.

When they arrived at the hospital they were directed to one of the rooms to the side of the ER. Standing outside of the room was a cop standing guard.

"FBI?" The cop asked as Prentiss approached.

Prentiss pulled out her credentials in one fluid motion showing them to the cop.

"We were expecting you." The cop said opening the door for Prentiss.

Prentiss stepped inside the small room. She saw Cassie sitting on the bed next to a nurse.

"I would like to speak with her alone." Prentiss said to the nurse showing her the credentials she had in her hand.

The nurse nodded and stepped just outside the door to give Prentiss and Cassie some privacy.

Prentiss looked at Cassie as she took a seat next to her. Prentiss could see the defensive wounds on Cassie's hands and the finger bruises on her arm. She had put up a fight.

"I was told that you wanted to talk to us." Prentiss said calmly.

"Yes, you have to find Diana." Cassie said. "She's scared and I don't know what that creep's going to do to her."

"We're going to do everything we can to find Diana." Prentiss answered. "But I need you to tell me what happened. From the very beginning, when you were taken."

Cassie took a breath then started. "He called himself Billy. He grabbed me from behind when I was walking home for lunch. I thought he was going to attack me or something. I had tried to fight, but he threw me in his car and tied me up. Then he drove off."

"Where did you drive to? Was the trip long? Did you see or hear anything?" Prentiss asked.

"I was on the floorboard of the backseat. He pushed me down when I tried to get up. We drove for a bit maybe fifteen minutes. Then we came to a highway I think. We were going fast. We drove for five minutes before he slowed down. Then we came to a bumpy road."

Cassie took a moment.

"How long do you think you were on the bumpy road?"

"A little longer than what we were on the highway. It was really bad, it was actually making me motion sick."

"Okay, then what happened?"

"We came to a little house, like a cabin. There wasn't anything else around there, just the woods. He dragged me inside and placed me in a chair in the kitchen. He cut off the tape. Then he talked to me calmly. He said his name was Billy. Then he asked me if I babysat Diana Daniels. I told him I did. Billy said Diana wasn't eating. That's when he took me to her."

"Where was Diana?"

"The bastard had her in a cage." Cassie had kept her emotions in check so far. But now the fury was showing through. "He had a bed and a table in there, it was like a little room. He even put in one of those travel toilets. But she was in a cage like an animal." Cassie wiped away a tear.

Prentiss kept her voice calm. "Its okay, what happened then?"

"I went to see if she was alright. Billy then told me that I was to cook Diana lunch and to make sure she ate."

"Was she sick?" Prentiss asked.

"No, just scared. I made her a sandwich and some soup. He then left us alone while she ate. Diana told me that Billy worked at her school."

"What happened after she ate?" Prentiss asked, knowing this was only adding to what they already had.

"Billy came back with a leotard and an MP3 player with speakers. He said Diana had to practice her ballet. She was just so scared looking at those things. I wasn't going to let her." Cassie said shaking her head.

"I blocked him from her. I didn't want that bastard to touch her. That's when he grabbed my arm. I tried to fight him off of me, but he was bigger. While we were fighting I went into shock. Before I went out completely I heard Diana yell out 'pancake syrup'."

Cassie let out a light laugh. "That's what I told her to bring me if I ever went into shock. It's easier to drink. After that I blacked out, like I always do. That's when I guess he drove me here. The nurses told me I was dumped off outside."

"That was really good." Prentiss said giving Cassie a tissue. "You just helped us find Diana."

"Do you know Diana's father? He's an FBI Agent too." Cassie asked.

"Yes, I work with him." Prentiss answered. "I'm on his team."

Cassie smiled at that. "Diana told me that her Daddy was going to find her. She's being strong even if she is scared right now. When we were talking I told her to run." Cassie made eye contact with Prentiss right then. "You have to get her away from that creep."

"We'll do what we can." Prentiss said walking out to talk with the team.

Rossi and Reid had already joined the group. They were waiting as well to find out what Prentiss had learned.

"Is Cassie okay?" Reid asked immediately.

"She's just a little upset, but she was fine. She's more concerned for Diana right now."

"What did you find out?" Hotch asked.

"Cassie wasn't originally planned. Whitman had tried to get Diana to eat. She refused so Whitman took Cassie. He knew Diana would listen to her."

Reid shook his head. He looked unable to speak.

"What else did she say?" Rossi asked.

"Whitman is staying in some kind of cabin, there wasn't anything else around. They do have electricity and everything. Cassie was able to cook Diana lunch. She said they drove fifteen minutes to a highway and then five down the highway when he turned off onto a dirt road."

"How is holding Diana?" Morgan asked. It was something they needed to know.

When it came to the truth that was all Prentiss could speak. "Cassie said that Whitman is keeping her in some kind of cage. She has a bed and toilet in there with her. Like a little room."

Reid looked like he was going to be sick. Morgan put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Hotch in the meantime got on the phone with Garcia.

"I need some magic from you." He said. "I'm going to give you an area and I want you to see if there are any cabin's that are secluded there."

"I'm pulling up Richmond now." Garcia said. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Morgan opened up the map of the city he had brought with him from the police station. He opened it up over the table in the waiting room.

"This was where Cassie was taken." Reid said immediately doing the usual work he did on maps. "This would be the closet highway. But if he used this road it would be the further and take a little more than ten minutes with traffic."

"A five minute drive would take you out of town where there would be dirt roads." Morgan said pointing at a more rural area.

"St. Augustine is right here. This is the closet hospital to that area." Reid said pointing at the hospital they were now in.

Morgan sent the grids to Garcia so she could pull up what she had in the area.

"Just give me a minute to pull up the satellite feeds and what I have for that area. Looks like there is an abandoned campground there with cabins, it still has water and electric running to it. The city has ownership of it right now. It is supposed to be restored right now, but they are delayed."

"Garcia you are amazing." Reid said knowing that they were close to finding his daughter.

"Call me when you find the munchkin." Garcia said hanging up.

"Let's go." Rossi said ready to find Diana.

"Reid, wait for us at Kathy's. We will let you know what we find." Hotch ordered.

"No!" Reid stated.

It was the first time that the team had ever seen Reid directly defy Hotch.

"She's my daughter, the first thing she's going to ask for is me. I'm the one she will come to." Reid stated.

Prentiss looked towards Reid. "Diana told Cassie that her Daddy was going to find her."

"Alright, but you stay in the rear. You don't come forward until we find her." Hotch stated.

"I understand." Reid answered.

The team immediately headed off to the campground.


	14. Chapter 14

Purpleandblackrawsome – I am glad you enjoyed that and this will add to it.

Ceegeeayy – Reid has been through enough, but you will only find mild happiness in this chapter

Blackhope88 – Reid is that way when it comes to his daughter

Angeleyes46 – I am afraid you won't find that in this chapter

Pipinheart – Reid can figure out just about anything.

Daisyangel – Close, yes

v-girl98 and DJDvampgirlp227 – Thank you to you both and welcome

CM*********************************************************************

Chapter 14 Capturing Whitman

Diana fell onto the floor in tears after she saw Billy leave with Cassie in his arms. She wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her pajamas. She took a couple of breaths and then looked over the cage again. Diana then looked at the door. She looked at it curiously and pushed on it. The door opened.

"Phone, 911." Diana said as she ran out of the cage. She went into the kitchen and the other room. "Phone, 911." She said again as she looked around trying to find a phone. Diana looked under pillows and blankets and chairs. She looked over the walls on counters and dressers trying to find a phone.

Under the bed in the room adjacent to the kitchen Diana saw a very large pair of sandals. They were obviously meant for Billy. She quickly put them on wedging the thong between her big and first toe. Once the shoes were on she ran outside.

Diana saw the tire tracks from the vehicle that Billy had used and headed in that direction. That's where the road would be. She stopped when she heard the car ahead of her. Obviously afraid, Diana ran in the other direction. The flip-flops slapping her heals the entire way.

She ran back to the cabin, but not inside. She ran around the back. Further down she saw other cabins, just a short walk to. The area behind the cabins was all woods. She ran right into the woods. Just inside the woods Diana found a large tree to hide behind. From there she able to see the cabin that Billy had held her in.

Billy parked the old Volvo and went inside the cabin. After dropping his keys off on the table he went to check on Diana. "Diana, I dropped Cassie at the hospital she's going to be fine." He said as he came in. That's when he saw the door to the cage was open.

Immediately Billy started going through the house. "Diana, everything is going to be fine I promise. I know things didn't start well, but I can make up for that." Billy went through the entire house calling out Diana's name. He looked in the closet and under the bed.

After he had the house searched Billy headed outside. He looked around the area behind the house. He looked at the storage containers and then towards the woods. "Diana!" He kept calling out. "You need to come inside."

Diana stayed crouched behind the tree. She could hear Billy calling for her.

Billy made his way towards the first cabin. That's when Diana got up and tried to run the other way.

There was a loud snap, as Diana accidently stepped on an old dried out tree limb.

Billy turned when he heard the snap. He ran off in that direction.

Diana looked behind her after she had stepped on the tree limb. She could see Billy running in her direction.

The little girl quickly started running. She ran as fast as she could, going deeper into the woods, away from the cabins. Diana was tired after a moment. She stopped behind a tree and slumped down next to the trunk.

There were several leaves and branches that had fallen around the tree. Diana quickly scooped them around herself, hiding. She covered herself the best she could in the leaves and branches.

After a moment Diana heard Billy walking not far from her.

Diana covered her mouth with her hand. But she kept her eyes opened and watched from where she had laid herself down at.

Billy walked around the trees. "Diana I am sorry I got mad. I guess I am still not used to a little girl. Please don't be angry with me. We can go out for ice cream."

Diana didn't whimper.

Billy walked around the area. He continually called Diana's name as he walked away, back towards the cabin.

Diana stayed in her hiding place.

CM********************************************************************

The BAU team drove quickly towards the campground, the siren on the SUV blazing.

Agent Jareau was on the cell phone in the SUV with Hotch and Rossi. They were in the front seat discussing the best approach.

"Okay thank you." She said hanging up.

"I have some local cops on their way and an ambulance just in case." She said to the profilers.

"Good, I hope we don't need them." Hotch said. He was still a little upset over the initial handling of the kidnapping and the meager attempts of the cops at redeeming themselves afterwards.

In the other SUV Morgan was driving, Reid was in back while Prentiss was in the front passenger seat. After they started driving Prentiss turned to Reid.

"Diana recognized him, Whitman."

Reid looked up from where he had been resting his bowed head on his fists, almost as though he was praying.

Prentiss continued. "Cassie told Diana that Whitman used to work at her school. When she went into shock Diana told Whitman to bring Cassie pancake syrup. Diana is a brave and smart little girl."

"I know." Reid said leaning back into the seat. He then looked out the window. "What else did Cassie tell you?"

Prentiss bit her lip before she spoke. "Whitman wanted Diana to practice her ballet. Diana was scared from it. Cassie defended her. She fought off Whitman, physically. That's what brought her to have the diabetic shock." She paused for a moment. "Cassie cared enough about Diana to defend herself. She's obviously a special girl."

Reid continued to stare out the window, looking away from Prentiss. He was trying to keep his emotions under control.

Prentiss then turned back around.

Reid finally spoke after a moment "Emily?" He asked.

"Yes," Prentiss said turning her head back around.

"Thank you."

It wasn't long until the BAU team had arrived at the camp ground right then. They turned off the sirens and cautiously approached the first cabin they saw. Parked out in front was an old Volvo.

With their Kevlars on the team drew their weapons and approached the cabin. Reid stayed outside, just outside the door. This was where Hotch told him to stay.

Hotch, J.J. and Morgan went around to the back.

Rossi and Prentiss entered through the front. Slowly they entered the cabin, weapons raised. They cleared the kitchen first. Prentiss went into the other room while Rossi went into the bedroom.

"Clear, Rossi." Prentiss called as she stared at the cage that Diana had been held in. "You should see this."

Rossi came in a moment later, his weapon was lowered.

"Cassie said he was keeping Diana in a cage." Prentiss said. "This was how she described it."

"There's the comforter from her bed and the nightlight." Rossi added. Rossi then lifted his wrist to his face so he could inform Hotch through the microphone he attached there.

Outside Morgan and Hotch and J.J. had circled the building. They saw no signs of Diana or Whitman.

Hotch then heard Rossi through his head piece.

"This cabin is clear. Whitman was keeping Diana here. It was just like Cassie said."

"We don't have anything out here." Hotch said. "We need to continue searching the grounds. Have Reid wait there, inside."

Rossi let Reid inside and told him that the team was searching the grounds for Whitman and Diana. Reid took a seat in the kitchen. After a moment he got up and looked in the other room. He saw the cage that his daughter had been held in. He saw the little table and toilet and the daybed. On top was the comforter from her bed and the nightlight from her room.

Through all the cases that Reid had worked, this was the first time he wanted to go after an Un-Sub by himself and take him down. He wanted to tackle Whitman and cuff him throw him in jail to hopefully never come out again.

Rossi and Prentiss met with Hotch, Morgan and J.J. outside. They were going to do a search of the other cabins in hopes of finding either Diana or Whitman.

That's when they heard a man's voice shouting. "Diana!"

Quickly the team headed towards the sound of the voice. Rossi and Prentiss went to one side while Morgan and J.J. went the other to flank him.

They soon approached a man looking around one of the cabins.

Hotch moved in closer his weapon raised.

"William Whitman." He said with authority. "Put your hands up!"

Whitman slowly stood from where he was crotched holding up his hands.

Morgan quickly took the opportunity. He grabbed a hold of Whitman and immediately began cuffing him. "Where's Diana?" He growled.

"I don't know." He answered.

The profilers looked at each other. Everything between them was understood, even if it was unspoken.

Morgan grabbed Whitman by the collar and marched him back to the cabin. Whitman was going to tell them where Diana was.


	15. Chapter 15

Blackhope88 – so close, but so far away

Blackangel150 – updating . . .

Lolyncut – I do hope you enjoy this chapter and what Reid does in here.

Sarweber22 – thank you again, I hope you enjoy this edition

DJDvampgirlp227 – thank you for the compliment, please enjoy

Nono31 – yes parents do, but Reid keeps his head about him. I hope you enjoy what he does

Pipinheart – you are close to what will happen

Ej-83 – likewise you are close

Canadian Harry Potter Fan – yes, Whitman is going down, like Ej-83 and pipinheart you are close to what will happen

Shadow-The Black Queen – yes, they are close

Spk – thank you for the uniqueness compliment

Swaclover23 – I hope this next lives up to your expectations.

To all I know this chapter is a smidge longer, but I couldn't cut it.

CM*********************************************************************

Chapter 15

Hotch and Morgan walked Whitman inside of the cabin and sat him down on a chair in the kitchen. They had read him his rights during the march to the cabin. He had waived his righting calling lawyers the scum of the earth.

J.J. was in the other room. She was calling Detective Marshall to let him know they had found Whitman, but had not located Diana yet.

While Whitman was being brought into the kitchen, Rossi stood as a blocker. He made sure he stood as a wall between Reid and Whitman.

Reid had wanted to see him and to hear what he said. Rossi knew it was a bad idea, but the kid would find away.

Rossi kept watch over Reid as Whitman was placed in the chair. Reid was consumed with anger as he watched the man that taken his daughter was brought in.

The only other times that Rossi had ever really seen Reid angry was twice. The first time was when he faced his father. He had watched Reid lash out at him over his absence as a father figure. The second time had been when he faced down Dr. Malcolm over the abuse that he had subjected his daughter through.

This however was not the same type of anger that he had that displayed on those days. Reid's fists were clenched and he looked like he could actually pull his revolver and kill Whitman in front of everyone.

Rossi made sure to keep an eye on Reid's hands. He did not want Reid going for his pistol.

After Whitman was seated, Hotch took a seat in the chair across the table from him. He was going to take immediate charge of the interrogation.

"We already know you took Diana Daniels." Hotch said very calmly. "The best way that you can help yourself right now is to tell us where to find her."

"She's a troubled girl." Whitman said after a moment. "She needs a father."

Reid's breathing started to pick up.

"She has a father!" Morgan slammed his fist down on the table.

"Where is she?" Hotch asked drawing Whitman's attention to him. "The only way I can help you right now is if for you tell me what happened. Right now, this is your time. This is the time for you to tell your side of the story."

"I love Diana." Whitman said. "I wanted to give her a good life."

"Take it easy." Rossi whispered to Reid.

Prentiss walked over slowly to Reid, she intended to take him into the next room with J.J.

Reid shook his head at her when she tried. He needed to know where his daughter was.

"You traumatized her." Morgan shouted at Whitman. "You hired a woman who was in extreme debt to kidnap Diana out of her own bedroom. How is Diana supposed to feel safe at home anymore knowing something like that could happen?"

"She was going to be alright I was going to take care of her." Whitman answered to Hotch. "I could provide her a good happy life. She wouldn't be bullied and she would be loved by a father who would be there for her. That man was never there for her. I would be."

"Since you planned to be there for her, where is she now?" Hotch asked, staying calm. "We need to find her."

There was a long silence.

Reid tried to keep his breathing calm. He took Prentiss' outstretched hand. She gripped his hand, letting him know she was there.

"I don't know." Whitman answered not looking at any of the agents.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Morgan asked. "We heard you calling her, did she run away? What happened?"

"You need to help us find her." Hotch said trying to regain eye contact. "We need to help her. If you love her, you need to help us find her."

"She's a troubled girl." Whitman answered.

Reid thought about the open cage door in the other room. He thought about the fight that Cassie had with Whitman protecting Diana from him. She had made sure Diana had eaten. Whitman would have left them both in the cage.

"She ran away." Reid said at last walking around Rossi and Prentiss. He kept his voice calm and his movements slow and precise.

Rossi and Prentiss both watched Reid's hands has he stepped around them. There were no movements to his weapon.

Hotch and Morgan immediately looked towards Reid. If his actions at that moment had been anything but calm they would have reacted.

Right now he was acting like Agent Reid, rather than Diana's father.

Reid took position in between Morgan and Hotch. "You left the door unlocked when you were fighting with Cassie. You were distracted by her when she was fighting you and didn't bother to check the door. While you were fighting Cassie went into shock. You panicked then took Cassie to the hospital. Then while you were gone Diana ran."

Whitman nodded.

"Get him out of here." Hotch said to J.J.

J.J. directed the local cops that just arrived to take Whitman. They had what they needed out of him.

The team immediately stepped outside and looked around at the area. They saw the other cabins and the woods behind.

The other three local cops stepped out as well with the team.

For what was probably the first time in his life Reid immediately took charge of his team. "Diana ran. She would have gone to the road first. We need someone to check up there. She would have followed the tire tracks."

Hotch didn't say a single word. Reid knew his daughter and what she would do.

Two of the officers nodded that they would look that way.

Reid didn't stop in directing the search. "If she saw Whitman coming she would have ran into the woods."

"She's not afraid of the woods." Morgan asked.

"Only the dark." Reid answered. "It's bright enough right now. Whitman might have been out here looking for her. He would have been calling for her."

The team nodded in understanding.

"Diana read a book about survival in different situations a month ago. She wouldn't have run that far in. She would have found some place to hide to avoid Whitman. Because Whitman was calling her name, she won't say anything if she hears her name. Call out FBI. She will associate that with me and come out."

"She's read a book on survival, I thought she was four." One of the cops said confused.

"Diana is in the first grade. She reads at a fifth grade level." Reid shot back.

The team then spread out into the woods calling to Diana.

Diana remained lying down in her hiding spot for a while. Her eyes darted about as she listened for anything. She didn't hear anything, so she slowly got up and looked around. Then she started walking back in the direction that she had come from.

She then heard her name being called again. It was a man's voice. Quickly Diana divided behind the tree.

Then she heard a woman's voice.

"Diana Daniels, I'm with the FBI." Prentiss called out. "You're safe now."

"Daddy." Diana asked out loud stepping around from the tree.

"Diana!" Prentiss said running towards her. She dropped to one knee to look Diana over. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

Diana shook her head. "Where's my Daddy?" Her eyes were full of tears.

Prentiss immediately stood and called out in the direction she knew Reid to be in. "Reid! I've got her!" Prentiss then turned back to Diana. "He'll be here in a moment. Are you sure you're not hurt."

"I'm not hurt." Diana answered shaking her head.

Morgan was looking around calling out Diana's name when he heard Prentiss calling. Reid was not that far from him. "Reid!" He shouted. "She's over this way."

Morgan knew that Reid had long legs and was lanky, but he had never seen the genius move that fast. He stumbled, but quickly righted himself, as he ran across the forest floor towards Morgan. They both then took off in the direction that Prentiss was calling from.

Hotch and Rossi heard Prentiss call out that she had Diana. They both took off in the direction that she was calling from. J.J. had heard the Diana had been found and ran to where Prentiss had been heading.

"Diana!" Reid shouted when he saw his daughter standing next to Prentiss. He fell to his knees as he reached her. Reid scooped up his daughter into his arms, hugging her. "I was so worried. I love you so much."

Morgan stood at Reid's side as he embraced his daughter. Prentiss had taken a step back giving Reid some space. The three were then joined by Hotch and Rossi and J.J.

The team just stood there for the moment and watched the father and the daughter. In all their years together, none of them had ever seen Reid cry. But he wept without abandonment as he held onto his precious daughter.

Diana had her arms wrapped around her father's neck. She was still crying, resting her head on Reid's shoulder.

Reid pulled Diana off of him for a moment. He ran his hands over her face as though memorizing it. "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

Diana shook her head no.

Prentiss put her hand to her mouth as a single tear came down. She couldn't compartmentalize this.

"Let's get her out of here." Morgan said helping Reid up.

Reid did not let go of his daughter as he walked out of the woods. The over sized flip flops fell off of Diana's feet as they walked.

Prentiss smiled at the thought of Diana being smart enough to put on some kind of shoes before she ran.


	16. Chapter 16

Tholtman – She is her father's daughter

Blackhope88 – I hope you enjoy how they interact with each other

Lolyncut – Diana is already close to her father. She clings to him because their minds work the same. I hope you enjoy this next chapter

Blackangel150 – yup, Diana is safe

Spk – Thank you I hope this adds to your satisfaction

Jasperismyhusband1991 – Reid won't uproot his daughter. She's happy with her mom and grandma and her school. Besides Reid and Kathy wouldn't be able to work things out. The reason for the break up will be soon,

Sarweber22 – yup, she's safe

Could be Erin – well thank you

Ej – 83 – he will find out, and Diana is smart. I hope you like what she says in this chapter

Pipinheart – Reid knew that staying professional would be the fastest way to find his daughter. So that's what he did

Lexipedia – Welcome to the story, there will be a few more with Reid and his daughter, I hope you enjoy

Cravenhellsing – Just a few more left, but I hope you enjoy

CM***********************************************************************

Chapter 16 Diana and Reid

The team walked with Reid back to the cabin.

"We need to get Diana to a hospital to have her checked out." Hotch told Reid as they made their way.

Reid nodded in agreement. He did not loosen his grip on his daughter.

At the cabin the local officers were waiting to see Diana for themselves. Whitman had been placed in the backseat of one of the cop cars.

He watched as the FBI Agents came out of the woods. The skinny one was caring Diana in his arms.

When the team reached the vehicles Morgan walked up to the cop car that Whitman was in and opened the door. He then pointed towards Reid and Diana. "Tell me that isn't a caring father with his daughter." With that he slammed the door.

Reid had stopped and looked at Whitman when Morgan opened the door. He purposely made eye contact with him when Morgan made his comment.

Diana didn't say anything. She continued to hold onto her father.

Hotch immediately started to delegate as they got to their SUVs.

"Prentiss, Morgan I want you to go with Diana and Reid to the hospital. Dave, I want to make sure we have Whitman processed. J.J. I think we might need your help."

Rossi, Hotch, and J.J. got into one SUV and followed the squad car to the police station.

Meanwhile Morgan, Prentiss and Reid got into the second one and drove towards the hospital.

Reid dug out his cell phone and went through his contacts looking for Kathy. That's when he felt Diana's arms start to go limp.

"Diana?" Reid asked worried.

"She just fell asleep." Prentiss answered from the other seat. She then reached over and slowly pulled Diana from Reid, making sure to support her head and neck.

Reid shot Prentiss a look as to why she would dare touch his daughter.

Prentiss didn't take the look personnel "Hold out your arm." She directed. "I'm going to put her head on your elbow."

Reid understood what Prentiss was asking him to do. He held out his arm while Prentiss gently positioned Diana so she could rest comfortably.

As Reid looked down at his daughter's sleeping form and he let out a light gasp. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful, maybe she would pull through this.

"Thank you," Reid said to Prentiss as he gently brushed the sleeping girl's cheek.

Reid went back to his phone, he found Kathy and dialed the number.

"Spencer?" Kathy asked.

"I've got her." Reid answered. "She's exhausted right now. She's sleeping in my arms."

"Are you bringing her home?"

"Yes, we are just going to the hospital first and have a doctor look her over. She said Whitman didn't hurt her, but I still want to be sure nothing's wrong."

Kathy sighed in relief. "Did you catch him?"

"Hotch and Rossi are taking him to the police station now." Reid answered. "I'll have Diana home, she won't leave my sight."

"Thank you." Kathy said hanging up.

After Reid had hung up with Kathy, Prentiss called Garcia to let her know that Diana was safe.

When they reached the hospital Reid carried his daughter into the emergency room that they had just come from. Nurse Richards had immediately recognized the agents.

"Is this the other girl?" She asked as she came up.

"Yes," Prentiss answered. "She wasn't hurt, but we want a doctor to examine her."

"Come this way." She took the Agents into the room she had placed Cassie in.

Reid placed his daughter down on the bed. She had stirred slightly from being moved. Reid took her hand in his and held onto it. He then slowly petted the top of her head.

As gently as she could Nurse Richards took the vitals from the girl. After writing down the findings she said she would get the doctor.

Morgan and Prentiss stood against the wall giving Reid and his daughter some space.

"I . . . I can't thank you enough. If something happened." Reid couldn't finish his sentence.

"Daddy." Diana said waking up.

"I'm right here." Reid said kissing her on the forehead.

"I didn't want to dance for him. He said he was going to be my new daddy." Diana said, fresh tears coming down her face.

"I know." Reid answered scooping her in a hug. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. Daddy's team got him."

Diana nodded that she understood.

Reid smiled at his daughter. "A doctor is going to come in to look at you. After he's done you can go home."

He then looked towards Prentiss. "I know you need to interview her. I think it should be done now. I won't interrupt."

"Daddy, where's Cassie? She went into shock. I wanted to help her."

"She's home with her mom." Reid answered to calm his daughter down. "Emily," he prompted.

Prentiss took a seat in the other chair. "Diana, I need you to tell me everything that happened. Okay?"

Diana nodded.

"Take a breath and tell me what happened after you woke up."

"I didn't know where I was." Diana started. "I called out for Mommy and Daddy and Grandma. They didn't come. Then Billy came in with some food he wanted me to eat, but I was scared."

"Did he leave you alone?"

"Yes," Diana answered. "He closed the door, then he came back with some McDonalds and tried to get me to eat. Then he brought Cassie."

"What happened after you ate?" Prentiss asked.

Diana went on to describe the fight between Cassie and Whitman. Then to how she had seen the door was unlocked and how she tried to find a phone. Diana went on to describe how she had run away from Whitman and had hid from him in the woods.

At the end of the story Diana was clinging to Reid's arm. Reid had taken to rubbing circles on his daughter's back to try and sooth her.

"You did really good." Reid said to his daughter.

Right then the doctor came in.

"Hello Diana." The doctor said. He immediately began examining Diana.

"I'm hungry." Diana turned towards her father.

"Would it be alright if she ate?" Reid asked the doctor.

"Yes, I would actually recommend it." The doctor answered.

"Would you like some Jello?" Reid said to Diana, already knowing the answer.

Diana shook her head

"I'll get it." Morgan said.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked as he looked over Diana's hands.

"Yes," Reid answered.

"You're daughter should be fine. Right now she is slightly dehydrated I need you to make sure she drinks and when you get home make sure she eats."

Reid looked at his daughter. "Diana do you know what dehydration is?"

"Yes," Diana answered. "Is when the body does not obtain the required amount of water during the day. It can cause headaches and sleepiness, and if it is prolonged it cause a person to have serious injuries."

The doctor smiled at Diana. "That's very good. You understand then why you need to eat something, you haven't eaten much all day."

Diana shook her head.

"You are a brave little girl and I know your mommy and daddy are very proud of you." He then turned to Reid. "She's been out in the woods. I want you to see that she gets cleaned up."

"Her mom will get her a bath." Reid answered. "Thank you." After scooping Diana back in his arms Reid signed her out of the hospital and had Morgan and Prentiss drive them back to home.


	17. Chapter 17

Blackhope88 – yes, she's home

Upsilon Four – That she is. I think you will like her next comment

Jasperismyhusband1991 – The reason will be revealed in an upcoming chapter. It will be understood

Blackangel150 – She is something, and he understands her

Pipinheart – she does, and he does something for her soon

Listencanyouhearit – yup, she's good

Sarweber22 – thank you

Ej-88 – Right now Diana isn't planning on FBI. Maybe when she's older.

CM***********************************************************************

Chapter 17 Home

Reid carried Diana in his arms during the drive back home and had carried her into the house.

"Mommy." Diana called after her daddy put her down.

Kathy hugged Diana and just held onto her. Lois was hugging them both. Reid stayed a few steps back giving Kathy and Lois plenty of room. After embracing her Kathy lead Diana back to the couch. There the three sat in a hug together.

Reid went into the kitchen and got one Diana's cups and filled it with water. He then went back into the living room. "The doctor said she was slightly dehydrated and that she should eat." Reid said sitting down next to Kathy. He passed the cup to Diana. "You know you need to drink."

Diana took the cup and started to sip from it.

"I'll start cooking then." Lois said. "Mommy can get you a bath." She said brushing a piece of dirt from Diana's hair.

Diana nodded. She then leaned against her mother.

"Diana escaped all on her own." Spencer said to Kathy taking the seat that Lois had moved from. He then recounted the story that Diana had given and how Prentiss had been the one to find her.

The entire time her father spoke Diana just leaned back sipping on her water.

"She hid in the woods. That's why she's dirty." Spencer said. "I think you should give her a bath. Also check for ticks and any bites."

Kathy had to smile at Spencer, always thinking. She then turned to her daughter. "Do you want to sit with Daddy while I get a bath ready?"

Diana said yes jumping into her father's lap.

Kathy left to go run the bath.

"Daddy, what's going to happen to him?" Diana asked.

"Well The Leader and the Wise One are going to interrogate him." Spencer said refereeing to the stories he told his daughter about the team.

"Why?" She asked.

"We interrogate suspects so we can get confessions from them. With confessions we can prosecute."

"Will he go to jail?"

"Yes, Daddy's team will make sure he is prosecuted." Spencer said holding his little girl. "I don't want you to be scared of him, okay."

"I won't Daddy." Diana answered finishing her water.

Spencer took the cup and placed it on the coffee table.

"Good girl. I love you so much." Spencer embraced his daughter in a hug.

Kathy stepped out right then. "The bath's ready."

Diana got up and went to her mommy.

Lois then sat down besides Reid with two cups of coffee. "Three sugars, like always."

"Thank-you." Reid said taking the cup.

"I hope I will get the chance to thank your team for finding her." She said.

"I'll tell them." Spencer said taking a sip of the coffee. "You know I never wanted Diana and Kathy to experience my world."

"We know." Lois said reassuringly. "But you reacted and got your team together and brought her home. Spencer, you were there for Diana, that's what matters. Listen, I talked with Kathy. We think it would be better if you stayed here tonight for Diana. I'll put you up in my room and I can sleep in Kathy's room."

"I don't think Hotch would mind, I think he would understand." Reid said.

"I'll get the room ready after dinner." Lois said getting up. "I need to go check on it."

Reid called up Morgan.

"Hey kid, how's Diana holding up?"

"She's going to be alright. Kathy is getting her cleaned up right now."

"Good good." Morgan said. "Did you need something?"

"Could you bring my go-bag here? Kathy thinks it would be best if I stayed here, for Diana's sake. Could you let Hotch know?"

There was a silence on the other end. "Yes, I think that would be best. I'll be by later tonight."

"See you then." Reid said hanging up. He then went to help Lois in the kitchen.

It was a short time after Dinner that Morgan arrived to drop off Reid's go-bag.

"Come in," Reid invited. "Lois wanted to thank everyone on the team. You can let us know what happened with the interrogation."

Morgan accepted the invitation. He sat down on the chair by the couch. Lois and Kathy sat down on the couch. Reid sat next to Kathy with Diana in his lap.

After they sat down Morgan took that moment to see the physical similarities between Reid and his daughter.

"Hotch wasn't able to get a confession out of Whitman." He said. "He had lawyered up."

"Does that mean he got a lawyer?" Diana asked.

"Yes sweety." Kathy answered.

"His sister, the one that was paying for the apartment, hired him one." Morgan continued.

"That means that they weren't able to get a confession. This will go to trial." Reid explained to Diana.

"I'm afraid that there's more." Morgan said.

"What more could there be?" Kathy asked.

"Maybe Diana should . . ." Morgan started to say

Reid immediately took the offensive. "We won't keep anything from her you might as well just say it."

Morgan exhaled and told them what came out of the interrogation. "Whitman is claiming that you were abusing Diana and that he had to react quickly to pull her out of a dangerous environment."

"That's crazy." Kathy said.

"Mommy and Daddy and Grandma love me." Diana said.

"I know that sweetheart. The accusation is bogus. However, because it is an allegation there is going to be an inquiry." Morgan said. "Hotch is trying to put a stop to it. We all know that he is delusional."

"We'll agree to any inquiry if nothing more than to prove him wrong. Diana has a happy life her and she is loved." Kathy flatly stated.

"The team is going to everything they can. Garcia is starting to dig into the sister as well as Whitman. She will find out everything on both of them." Morgan assured them. "The team is going to help you."

"Daddy, is Garcia the oracle?" Diana asked looking up at her father.

Reid couldn't help but smile at how his daughter figured out the names with the characters. "Yes she is." Reid answered.

"I talked with Hotch. You are going to stay her through the arraignment." Morgan then got up. "I'm going to leave you alone. I will call if there is anything else."

Reid walked Morgan out, thanking him for his bag.

After Morgan left the four sat down for dinner. At the end of dinner Diana was tired and it was decided that she would go to bed.

Reid and Kathy both tucked her in.

"Remember, Daddy is going to be in Grandma's room tonight." Kathy said assuringly.

"I know." Diana answered.

Reid took the flashlight from the kitchen that Lois had given him and turned it on. He set it up on her nightstand. "This will be your light for tonight. We'll get a new one tomorrow."

Both Reid and Kathy kissed Diana good night and stepped out of the room.

When they were back in the living room Kathy started crying.

"She's home now." Reid chanted as she continued to cry. Reid held on to Kathy.

"I'm sorry. I should be thanking you right now." Kathy said pulling away from Spencer.

Reid didn't know what to say for a minute. "You're not at fault for what happened. I don't blame you. You're going to be there for Diana and that's what's important."

After showering Reid went to bed in Lois' room with one of her books.


	18. Chapter 18

Red lighting – thank you

Sarweber22 – I think you will like this update

Blackhope88 – Whitman is a very disturbed individual

Pipinheart – Reid loves Diana and Kathy. He is going to make sure it is known that there is no abuse in that house and Diana is a happy child.

CravenHellsing – This chapter has Reid interacting with Diana, I hope you enjoy

Keks – the information you have requested is in this chapter, do enjoy

A.L. Cullen – 'what's twilight' could that line been delivered any better? You are going to get a little more insight into this family. I wonder if anyone would cry over him. Anyway, welcome to the story

CM**************************************************************

Chapter 18 Reid and Kathy and Diana

Reid felt himself being woken up by the tugging of his arm. He groaned and looked to see the cause of the disturbance.

"Daddy, I have to go to school." Diana said trying to get her father out of bed.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Reid said sitting up. He rubbed his face vigorously with his hands in hopes of fully awakening. He then looked at his daughter.

Diana was standing by the edge of the bed already wearing her school uniform, blue skirt, a white button shirt, and a sweater with the school's crest on it. Her hair was pulled back with a pink scrunchy. She looked ready to go.

Smiling, Reid patted on the bed, inviting Diana up.

She quickly climbed onto the bed and sat next to her father. Reid wrapped his arms lovingly around his daughter.

"You feel up to going to school?" He asked.

"It's a school day daddy." Diana answered. "Can you come to school with us?" Her eyes were bright and hopeful.

"It's a school day." Reid said smiling. "Okay. I'll get up. Go to the kitchen so I can get dressed."

Diana jumped off the bed and took off out of the room. "Grandma will have coffee." She called out behind her.

Reid got dressed then went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Diana was eating her bowl of fruit and granola and a glass of milk.

Lois had a cup of coffee at the table waiting for him. She passed it to him as soon as he sat down. "You are too kind to me." Reid said taking the cup.

In truth Reid hadn't sleep last night. He woke up probably once each hour. Every time he woke up he went to Diana's room and peeped inside. Each time he would check on her she was in a deep sleep.

It brought Reid a lot of comfort. Her resilience was strong.

After breakfast Reid rode with Kathy and Diana to school.

Kathy went to her own classroom while Diana led her Daddy to hers.

Reid held onto Diana's hand as he led her to her own classroom. Sacrificing his own dignity, Reid carried his daughter's green and pink backpack with the attached reusable water bottle. It was pink with green flowers on it, matching the bag.

"Diana." Mrs. Newton said embracing her. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yes ma'am." Diana answered.

Reid lowered himself to Diana's level. "I'm going to go help my team, but I will still around." He said gently. "You know my cell phone number. If you want to go home or if you just need to talk, call me."

"I will." Diana said hugging her daddy.

Reid let her go, passing Diana her backpack. He watched from the door way while she took her seat next to her friends.

"I will keep an eye on her." Mrs. Newton promised.

Reid waited outside for several minutes before he left. He had arranged with Kathy ahead of time to borrow her car after Diana was settled in class.

The team was already at the police station helping the DA build the case against Whitman. They knew that this case couldn't become personnel. But they knew that if Whitman was released he would only go after Diana, or even another child.

The local PD had more or less seen the error of their ways in the kidnapping of Diana Daniels. Therefore they worked to redeem themselves. One of the first acts was to give the BAU team the conference room to work in.

"Hey, I thought you were staying with Diana." Morgan said when he saw Reid come in.

"She's at school." Reid answered. "She decided to go on her own. She's being strong right now. Mrs. Newton promised me that she would keep an eye on her. How is the case?"

Hotch knew Reid would find out on his own so he left him know. "There's going to be inquirery this afternoon after school. It will be at Kathy's house. I think you should be there. I tried talking them out of it. We both know that there isn't any abuse. It will probably help our case."

"Whitman is still claiming there was abuse?" Reid asked.

"Yes, his lawyer is either falling for his stories or wants to make a name for himself." Morgan answered.

"Then that's what we will do. Kathy will never do anything to hurt Diana." Reid assured them.

When it reached noon the team decided to go out for lunch at a local restaurant. While they sat at the table, J.J. decided to strike up the conversation. A topic she had been curious about. "Spence, I . . . we wanted to know . . . what is the thing with you and Kathy?"

Reid gave a slight smile.

"You don't have to answer." Morgan quickly said.

"No, you have the right to know." Reid said. "Becky is the older sister. You wouldn't know it by looking at them or talking with them though. Becky is very emotional and energetic. Kathy is the reserved one, she's thoughtful and you can reason with her very well." Reid began. "Becky was a cheerleader and very popular when she was at school. Kathy wasn't, she was the nerdy little sister."

"So what happened?" J.J. prompted.

This was the part of the story that Reid had been dreading.

"Kathy and I had a few classes together, but we never really talked. We weren't friends, but we were walking in the same direction out of the school parking lot."

Reid took a moment to pause.

"It was the day after the some of the kids at school pulled a vicious prank on me. I still had to go to school the next day."

Reid looked towards Morgan making a momentary eye contact. He was the only one who knew about had happened to him. He wanted him to know it was that incident.

The team knew that whatever this incident was it had caused Reid a tremendous amount of pain, even after all the years since. This was more than an ordinary high school prank.

"Some of the football players were bullying me in the parking lot. I thought they were going to beat me up. They were asking me why I had the nerve to come back to school. Kathy was yelling at them to knock it off. Becky had shown up about then, she was there to pick up Kathy from school. Becky walked over and told them to leave me alone. They recognized her and I guess they felt the need to back down from her."

Reid smiled for a moment. "After they left Becky drove me home. I was sitting in the back seat. Kathy was in front with her sister. I didn't talk at first. I didn't know what to say. Kathy looked over at me and said. 'I heard about what happened yesterday. I'm sorry. Those guys were jerks.'"

Reid looked at his team then. "She's the only one who ever apologized for what happened. She wasn't there for it and she didn't help plan it, but she showed me empathy."

"Then you started dating." Prentiss offered Reid the prompt.

"Becky decided to move to DC, even though she had never been out there before. Just for a change from Vegas. She decided she liked it so she invited Kathy to come out. Lois came along too. Kathy heard that I was working at Quantico so she looked me up. We went out a few times, just as friends. Kathy actually asked me. After a few times, it started to become more like dating. I was actually planning on bringing her in to meet the team."

"What made you break up?" J.J. asked.

Reid took a sip of his coffee first before he spoke. "Frank Breitkopf." He gave the simple answer.

The team felt their blood run cold from the name. Frank had destroyed so many lives. He was the cause of Gideon's leaving. Frank had nearly caused the team to be broken up.

Agent Hotchner knew from personnel experience that Un-Subs and cases could break apart families. Frank's destruction had extended out to Reid.

"When we got back from Golconda I told Kathy about Frank Breitkopf. I didn't think I was that descriptive. A few days later she told me that it gave her nightmares and that she couldn't handle it. That's when she broke up with me. She was offered a teaching position at the school then, so we parted as friends. About a week later she called me and told me she was pregnant."

Reid took a moment to pause. "I asked Kathy to marry me. I wanted to do the honorable thing. She said we would both be miserable if we were married and that if we were both miserable that would only hurt our child. She said she wasn't going to try to get support from me. Kathy told me that I could see the baby whenever I wanted."

"You know you could have talked to us about it." Morgan said.

"I was going to, then after Georgia, I didn't want to have anything to do with the baby." Reid said. "I was too ashamed of myself. But then she was born. I waited outside the delivery room then I heard her crying. Becky came and got me. 'It's a girl' she said. Becky had me sit in a rocking chair next to Kathy. She then laid the baby in my arms."

The entire team saw the smile on Reid's face. Holding his daughter after she was born was a good memory.

"I just held onto her thinking how beautiful she was. Kathy asked me what I wanted to name her. I said the first name that came to mind, Diana, after my mother. Kathy said 'Diana Lois'. I told her that Diana should have her last name, it would save on confusion. We agreed and that's how we named her."

"And she takes after you." Prentiss said.

"We started her out in Kindergarten, but she was so far advanced from the other students, she was moved to the first grade. Diana was able to make friends in that class. She has a happy life."

Reid's cell phone started ringing right then.

"Agent Reid." Mrs. Newton said.

"Yes," Reid said. "Is Diana alright?"

"She came in from recess crying. I had the school counselor come get her. Diana is in her office. I have no idea what happened."

"I'll be right there." Reid said hanging up the phone. He then looked at his team. "That was Diana's teacher. She came in from recess crying."

Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner looked directly at his subordinate agent and made his directive known in such a way that there was no misinterpretation. "Go."


	19. Chapter 19

Blackhope88 – wasn't planning to

Ghfan98 – I am surprised it popped up, just because that's not my luck. I hope you like this next part.

LeedsUK – Diana will tell her dad everything, don't worry

Upsilon 4 – Don't worry Diana will be alright

WriterJosi – Well thank you and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters

Cullensfanatic – I am glad you got into this, I hope you enjoy this next part

Mayejrmorris – thank you

Lolyncut – Diana is stable, like I said Reid wouldn't immediately uproot her. But Diana would make a cute flower girl. She would give the history of the flower girl while they were getting her ready

Canadian Harry Potter Fan – Thank you very much from another HP fan.

Ej-83 – Unfortunately it is just one kid. You meet the bully in this chapter. Reid will take care of his daughter. He knows what she is going through. This bully is actually based on a similar one that I knew when I was younger

Astanley1991 - I hope you like this part

Pipinheart - She knows Daddy understands her

DJDvampgirlp227 – Bullies suck

CravenHellsing – Reid was just taken with her, and she is truly his daughter. I think you will like what Reid does coming up

To all, sorry this took so long. I would tell you what happened, but you would probably call me a pathological liar or just wouldn't believe a word of it. But anyway. I hope you like this next part.

CM***********************************************************************

Chapter 19 The Bully

Reid drove Kathy's car directly to the school and went inside to the main office.

"Dr. Reid." One of the women behind the counter asked.

"Yes," Reid answered. "Where's Diana?"

"She's in my office." The woman answered. "I'm Miss Judy, I'm one of the counselors." She introduced herself.

"Did Diana say what happened?"

"No, I am afraid that she didn't." Miss Judy answered. "Another student told me that Maggie Winters was with her before she started crying. I know Maggie has bullied Diana in the past so I called her into the office. I talked with her, but she won't say what happened."

Miss Judy shook her head. "Maggie maintains her innocent plea. I never thought I would say this about a child, but I would be tempted to learn some interrogation techniques to try and get an answer from her. Is it even possible to use those techniques on a child?"

"Yes," Reid answered. "There are specialized techniques that are used."

"Speaking from experience?" Miss Judy asked.

Reid answered by showing Miss Judy his credentials.

"I will let you handle this then." Miss Judy beckoned Reid inside. "Diana has been asking for you. I thought she would want her mom. It's good that you are here."

Reid immediately went into the office, not knowing what to expect.

Diana was sitting in the cushy chair in the office. Her eyes were red from tears and the streak marks could be seen across her rosy cheeks.

Reid immediately scooped her into his arms and sat down with Diana on his lap. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened."

Diana proceeded to tell her father what had happened.

_Diana was sitting with her book on the playground benches. Maggie Winters had come up to her. As soon as she saw her, Diana closed the book and got up and started to walk away. Maggie however blocked her way._

"_I heard what happened yesterday." Maggie said her hands on her hips._

"_You're not supposed to talk to me." Diana said defensively. _

"_You were kidnapped." Maggie said looking down at Diana. "You know what happens to girls that get kidnapped?"_

_Diana did not say anything she instead turned her back on Maggie. She was trying to move away._

_Maggie did not take that well. She pushed Diana down to the ground. She then reached over and grabbed a hold of the scrunchy in Diana's hair. Maggie pulled it out and pushed onto her own wrist. "You were molested. You don't have a father and you were molested."_

_Maggie continued the chant._

_Diana tried to say that she wasn't. But Maggie wasn't listening. She continued to hold Diana down._

_Once she was able to wiggle herself free, Diana ran back to her classroom._

At the end of the story Diana stayed solemn. She did not start crying again like her father expected her to do.

"I want you to wait her for me. I will be right back."

Diana nodded in understanding.

Reid carefully lifted his daughter off of him and back into the chair. He then went out and talked with Miss Judy.

"Did she talk with you?" Miss Judy asked.

"Yes, Maggie Winters took the thing from her hair and told her that she was molested." Reid answered.

"I was under the impression that Diana was uninjured in the kidnapping." Miss Judy said.

Reid nodded. "I want to see Maggie Winters, could you take me to her class room. I also want to talk with Kathy."

Miss Judy walked Reid down the hall to the second grade classrooms.

Miss Judy stepped inside the door and stood at the back with Reid. She signaled to the teacher that she was just there to observe.

The teacher was reading a story to the class. Reid did not recognize the book, but he could tell it was an age appropriate novel. The teacher was reading a particularly intense passage.

The students in the class were hanging on her every word. All of them accept one. A young girl was sitting up still and in poised sophisticated fashion. She was wearing the scrunchy she had stolen from Diana.

A few minutes of watching was all that Reid needed.

He stepped out followed by Miss Judy. "I'm going to need to talk with her parents." He said flatly.

"I can call them in. I'll have them come in as soon as possible." Miss Judy said heading back to her office.

"Thank you." Reid said heading to Kathy's classroom.

Reid knocked on the door to get Kathy's attention. She saw him from the window and excused herself.

"Shelley called me and said what happened." Kathy said. "Did Diana talk to you?"

"Yes," Reid answered. "Maggie Winters was bullying her again, saying she had been molested."

Kathy shook her head in response.

"I consider you to be an excellent mother and a wonderful person." Reid started. "But I'm going to handle this. I asked Miss Judy to call in Maggie Winter's parents. I'm going to talk to them myself. I'm also pulling Diana out of school."

"Father-Daughter time?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, I was just going to take her to Lucille's." Reid said.

He walked back to the main office, pulling out his phone. He speed dialed Morgan's number.

"Morgan it's Reid. I wanted you to know that I was taking Diana out of school. She was being bullied again by the same girl. I am going to talk to her parents today."

"Something wrong?" Morgan asked.

"She's taking trophies and she is lacking empathy." Reid answered.

Morgan shook his head, he knew what that meant.

"Dr. Reid I called Maggie Winter's parents. They will be here after school to pick up Maggie."

"Thank you for calling them for me. I need to sign Diana out."

"I figured you might." Miss Judy said. "Just as a formality I need you to sign on this log."

Reid signed on the paper, and then got Diana. They were going to spend quality time together.


	20. Chapter 20

Blackhope88 – Kids like that are horrible

WriterJosi – I am glad, I hope you like the next chapter

Blackangel150 – he will in the next chapter, hopefully you will enjoy.

AJP910 – It was ages ago and I have seen or heard from that girl in years. I have left it behind

Pipinheart – Maggie does need help. Diana does trust her father

Astanley1991 – I hope you enjoy the rest of this story there is more coming up

CravenHellsing – That conversation is coming. Right now Reid is just taking care of his daughter

DJDvampgirlp227 – Father and daughter time with Reid, what do you think they would do

Shadow-The Black Queen – More for your pleasure

CM***********************************************************************

Chapter 20 Talking

Lucille's was the perfect location for parent and child time. The place served up ice cream with a wide selection of toppings and a nice selection of coffees.

Reid ordered a French vanilla coffee and Diana got a cheesecake flavored ice cream cup with cherries and nuts. Diana did not like cones, they were messy.

After finding a nice booth to sit in the two settled into their midday snacks.

"I'm very proud of you Diana." Reid said. "You did a very brave thing going to school today."

"I had to go." Diana answered. "Those are the rules."

Reid smiled. Out of all the people in the world there was only one person who understood him as a child, his mother. She knew how his mind worked and why he did the things that he did. Now he was the one understanding his own daughter Diana.

"Sometimes the rules can be changed. Your mommy and I would not think less of you if you didn't want to go to school today."

"I wanted to go. I like school." Diana answered in between bites of her ice cream.

Reid's phone rang, it was Morgan. "Reid." He answered.

"Hey kid how's Diana doing?"

"Better." Reid answered.

"Good, listen we are done with the arraignment. Whitman is being held without bail. Hotch convinced the judge he would be too dangerous to be let out."

"How did he do that?" Reid asked.

"Do you remember what you told me about Hotch profiling that lawyer when he was on the stand a while back. The judge was a little surprised when Hotch told her that she contemplating a marriage proposal."

Reid smiled at the idea. "Thank you. I'm going to be talking to that girl's parents later than I will bring Diana and Kathy home."

"Spend time with Diana. We're getting ready to leave. Hotch says you can stay behind if you want to."

"Thanks, I will." Reid said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Diana asked.

"Morgan, the Knight." Reid clarified.

Diana was already starting to figure out the names of the characters in his stories to who they truly were. She might as well know who each person was.

"What did he say?"

"They just finished the arraignment. Whitman is going to be in jail until the trail. Agent Hotchner convinced the judge that he shouldn't be bailed out."

"What's bailed out mean?" Diana asked.

Reid had explained several things about law enforcement to Diana in the course of his stories. Some terms she had figured out on her own, others she would occasionally need clarification on. Reid explained the purpose of posting bail and the history behind it.

Diana listened intently on every word.

"Daddy why did Whitman kidnap me?" Diana asked after she finished her ice cream.

Reid had been waiting for this question.

When victims had asked him in the past why the horrible thing had happened to them, the answer that they wanted was an absolution. The answer that Diana wanted was the reasoning for his actions, the psychology behind his act. Reid explained why the Un-Subs in his stories did what they did. That was what Diana was looking for, the profile.

"Whitman did not have a very happy child hood." Reid began. "He grew up feeling very sad all the time. He tried to have a good life, but wasn't able to. When he saw you he was very taken with you. Whitman thought you deserved a father because he didn't think you had one. Whitman didn't want to hurt you he only wanted a daughter. He doesn't have the sense of right and wrong that most people have."

Diana looked at Reid. "You're my Daddy and you are there for me."

"I try to be. I know I am busy and I don't see you a lot." Reid said.

"You tell me stories and you read to me." Diana countered.

There was no sense in arguing with her. Reid knew he was beaten by the four year old.

"Daddy, when am I going to meet your team?" Diana asked hopefully.

Reid thought about it for a moment. "Why don't we go meet them now?" Reid sent a quick text message to Morgan.

After they threw the trash away Reid drove to the station. He took Diana by the hand and walked her into the building.

The team watched as Reid held the door of the conference room open, letting Diana in.

This was the first time everyone other than Morgan and Garcia had gotten the chance to really look at her.

J.J. first took notice of her eyes. They were indeed Reid's.

"Everyone this is my daughter Diana." Reid said. It was time for a proper introduction. Reid then went around introducing everyone.

After everyone was introduced Diana went up to Prentiss. "You found me." She said.

Prentiss lowered herself to Diana's level. "Yes," Prentiss answered.

With that Diana flung her arms around Prentiss' neck. She was surprised by the sudden, unexpected hug. "I know why your Dad calls these bear hugs."

"Thank you." Diana said letting go. She then went over to J.J., giving her a hug as well. Diana proceeded to give a hug to Rossi and Morgan. She then gave a hug to Hotchner. "Thank you for putting Whitman in jail and not letting him be bailed out."

Agent Hotchner was slightly taken aback by the child understanding the concept of bail.

"Do you know what bail is?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Diana answered going into the explanation that her father had given her for bail.

At the end Morgan looked at her and the team. "Garcia was right. It is cute when she explains things."

Prentiss and J.J. both sat down with Diana for a moment. They were taken with the child and were enjoying listening to her talk.

Morgan, Rossi and Hotch talked with Reid in the meantime.

"I won't expect to see you for a couple of days." Hotch said directly. "You need to take care of your daughter."

"Yes sir." Reid answered. "I'm going to talk with the bully's parents at three then I am going to take Diana and Kathy home for that interview."

"What is your plan with the parents?" Morgan asked.

"I am going to try and reason with them first and then go from there." Reid answered.

"You're not going to start something you can't finish." Rossi said.

"No, I won't." Reid answered. "I better leave now to make it over there. Ready to go Diana?"

Diana hopped down from the chair and took her Daddy's hand. "Ready."

"Thanks for bringing her down." Agent Hotchner said. "We really enjoyed meeting you." He said to Diana.

"I was really glad to meet you too." Diana said to all of them.

"See you back at Quantico." Rossi patted Reid on his back before he left.


	21. Chapter 21

HestiaRue14 – here is the confrontation. I hope it is to your liking

Pipinheart – I am glad you like Diana, so far I haven't gotten any complaints about her

Blackangel150 – I hope this was to your expectations

Lolyncut – Thank you for teaching our kids. In this case Maggie is only copying the parents' behavior. Some parents are crazy. Hope you enjoy.

CravenHellsing – I am glad you enjoyed the interaction.

Ej-83 – Here it is. I hope you enjoy

DJDvampgirlp227 – Here's some more love for you

Upsilon Four – Keep in mind for next time

Hottiecoolcat391980 – I tried, but internet issues

WriterJosi – I hope this brings a smile to your face

Astanley1991 – I figured the team deserved to meet her and get to know her a little bit

Siria Nera – I hope you enjoy the rest of this

CM***********************************************************************

Chapter 21 The Meeting

Reid arrived at the school before three. He had taken Diana to Kathy's classroom to wait on him.

"I'm going to take care of Maggie's parents myself." Reid said to Kathy. "I'll be back when I am done."

With that Reid headed towards the office. Miss Judy was there waiting for him. She directed Reid into the conference room.

Maggie Winters' parents were already sitting inside the conference room. Principle Carlson was there as well, sitting at the head of the table. She was clearly in a position to act as mediator.

Reid observed the couple for a moment, quickly making an assessment on them.

"Thomas and Suzanne Winters." Principle Carlson began. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid. He is Diana Daniels' father."

The Winters had seemed surprised by this statement. Neither one offered any greetings to Reid.

"I assume you believe that our Maggie is some kind of bully." Mrs. Winters said to Reid after he had sat down. Her tone had a sophisticated air.

"No I don't assume that. I know she is." Reid struck back calmly.

This direct statement made the others in the room uneasy.

"We are to discuss a solution." Principle Carlson quickly mediated. "Maggie has already been told that she is to have no further contact Diana."

"Maggie knows this." Mr. Winters said.

"She does break the rules. She approached her today." Miss Judy said.

"Just because Diana said. She's four children make up stuff at that age." Mrs. Winters shot back.

"Carolyn McAdams, who is in Maggie's class, had seen Maggie with Diana today." Miss Judy said.

Reid carefully watched the reactions from The Winters.

Mrs. Winters immediately turned her attention to Reid rather than addressing Miss Judy. "Maybe you shouldn't have a girl that young going to school if she can't interact with her peers."

"Diana has a high IQ and is able to accomplish the work designed for first graders." Miss Judy countered. "She has not been known for lying and is a considered an accomplished student."

"Just because her mother is a teacher." Mr. Winters shot back.

Reid had enough of this couple. They not only went after his daughter, but her mother.

"You believe that she is a member of the underclass of society." Reid began. He was now becoming Special Agent Reid.

"Both of you were brought up believing in the ideals of money and status. That is why the both of you married each other. It was to make sure you remained in the same class. You have raised Maggie to believe in these ideals. That is why she has gone after Diana. Because she is a daughter of a teacher and the fact that she is smart enough to be in the first grade, she has outdone your own daughter. You gave the consent when you talked about Kathy and how she is a member of a caste that is beneath you and in essence Diana."

The Winters were unable to react immediately to Reid's statement. It was clearly unexpected.

"That is enough." Principle Carlson tried to take charge of the situation. "It doesn't matter where it comes from. The point is that the behavior needs to end now. This isn't just about Diana. I have had complaints from other students and their parents about Maggie."

"I have told Maggie just speaks her mind." Mrs. Winters rebutted.

"No, she is merely mimicking learned behavior." Reid said. "Maggie had mocked Diana about being molested. Is that what you were talking about yesterday when you heard about Diana's kidnapping? Was that the automatic assumption you made? Did you talk about it in front of Maggie?"

Both of the Winters were flabbergasted by Dr. Reid's comments.

Miss Judy did not know what to say.

Principle Carlson shook her head. She had lost control of this mediation.

"A young girl gets kidnapped. What were we to assume?" Mr. Winters said.

Reid was not done with the two yet. "You just made the assumption because you believe that what happens to the lower class. However, both of you like to pretend that you have money, but you don't. Your Rolexes are fake. The real ones were pawned. If you looked at yours Mrs. Winters you would see that it stopped at four thirty seven."

Miss Judy and Principle Carlson looked at the watch. It was indeed stopped.

Reid was not going to finish there. "The charter in the school dictates a no bulling policy. You signed it just as I did. If Diana bullies another child I will talk with her and if necessary give her the proper help that she would need. The truth is your daughter needs help."

"Just who do you think you are talking to us like this, just because you're a doctor."

"I'm not just a doctor I am also an FBI Agent." Reid flatly stated. "A bit of little legal advice for you, bullying is considered a criminal action. It is very popular right now. Once the media gets a hold of it you will not be able to control what will happen to you and Maggie. She will be painted as a monster, along with you. Maggie will not be seen as what she is, a troubled little girl who should be helped." Reid then started going into the arguments of nature versus nurture. He described what the difference were and how influences from the home and how natural chemicals in the brain effect human emotions and reactions and behavior.

The Winters took in what Reid said.

Miss Judy stood with her mouth ajar.

Principle Carlson listened in interest.

When Reid had finished the Winters were completely dumbfounded. They could not believe the way that Reid was talking to them.

After Reid was done Principle Carlson snapped out of the trance she was in. "I have talked to the school governors on this matter previously and they do agree this is the best course of action for Maggie and the other children. Maggie will see a psychologist, the school will receive doctors notes to verify that she is attending. While she is in counseling she can remain enrolled in this school. If you do not adhere to these conditions Maggie will be pulled from this school."

"I would agree to these conditions." Mr. Winters said.

The Winters left shaking hands only with Principle Carlson.

After they left Principle Carlson turned to Reid. "How did you know? I wasn't going to bring it up, but I knew he had lost his job and there was a rumor about his trust fund."

"His shoes." Reid said. "He had them resoled, they were actually due again. Her coat also had a hole in the shoulder. It was patched up, but done poorly. If they had money they would have replaced them."

"Are you a profiler for the FBI?" Mrs. Judy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, yes." Reid answered. "I work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I need to get Kathy and Diana and take them home. We have that interview."

Principle Carlson shook Reid's hand. "Diana has good parents and I will testify that to anybody. She is a wonderful girl. Also, I have never seen anyone stand up to Winters they way you did. I hope they listened to you."

"I think they did." Reid said leaving to get Diana and Kathy.

CM********************************************************************

Reid, Kathy and Diana arrived at Kathy's house.

When they stepped inside they saw Lois talking with a woman in the living room.

"Kathy this is Mrs. Green, she wanted to talk to us about Diana." Lois said kindly.

Reid knew Lois was only being cordial to the woman.

"It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Green said. She then lowered herself to Diana's level. "Hello Diana." she said.

"Hello, Mrs. Green." Diana said politely.

"Can we go to your room to talk?" Mrs. Green asked.

Diana looked towards her Dad.

"It's okay." Reid said to his daughter.

Diana took Mrs. Green's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Kathy and Reid took a seat on the couch with Lois.

"How did the meeting go with the Winters?"

"I convinced them of the truth that their daughter needs help." Reid said.

"You didn't end up doing that thing you do where you read people." Lois asked.

"It provided a certain amount of motivation." Reid replied. "The truth is Maggie needed help and I hope she gets it."

The conversation went stale after that. The three just waited on the couch casting glances towards Diana's room. They knew the truth, they just hoped Mrs. Green could see it.

After interviewing Diana, Mrs. Green spoke with Kathy.

Reid waited patiently for his turn to be interviewed. When Mrs. Green was done talking with Kathy she spoke with Reid. They had stepped into Kathy's office to talk.

"You have a very accomplished daughter." Mrs. Green began.

"She is exceptional." Reid said calmly.

"Diana told me that you have three Ph.D.s. She even told me what a Ph.D. was."

"She asked, so I explained them to her."

"You always answer her questions?" Mrs. Green asked.

"If she wants to know something. I will tell her." Reid said. "She loves knowledge."

"I see. Kathy told me that when the school year started she was placed in the kindergarten, but she wasn't happy there."

"No, she was more advanced than the other students and she couldn't interact with them." Reid explained.

"You weren't afraid that you were pushing her, academically." Mrs. Green said accusingly. "I mean the child of a teacher and a man with three Ph.D.s. That is something to live up to isn't it?"

"Are you implying that we are pushing Diana?" Reid asked.

"She's only four and you have her daily in an environment where she is around kids that are older than her and you have her concentrating on academics."

"Did you ask Diana what she thinks about school?"

"Yes, I did." Mrs. Green said.

"She told you that she is happy, didn't she." Reid knew that Mrs. Green was trying to aggravate him into a reaction. He wasn't going to play into it.

Mrs. Green let out a little smirk. "She said she liked school."

"Why don't you tell me about her?" Mrs. Green said.

"Diana wants to be ballerina when she grows up. Every since her Aunt Becky took her to a ballet, she was been fascinated with it." Reid began. "She wants to still study mathematics, like I did. You know she can do math problems in her head."

Mrs. Green nodded. "Diana showed me her doll and the picture of you dancing with her and showed me the books you recorded for her."

Reid could see the change in attitude of Mrs. Green.

"It is against protocol for me to talk with you like this."

She took a moment.

"I spent this morning in the house of a woman who nearly starved her child. Today I saw a happy child with a loving family that gives her the support and care she deserves. I don't understand how anyone could have suspected you of child abuse. That is what I am putting in my report."

"Thank you." Reid said, assured that Mrs. Green knew the truth.


	22. Chapter 22

7th Hells Angel – I am glad you were satisfied

HestiaRue14 – I always figured you had to look at the parents on cases like bullying

Pipinheart – Reid was prepared to fight, and as I said, there are different types of ammo. We all know there was no abuse. It was just a ploy

DJDvampgirlp227 – enjoy

CravenHellsing – well thank you, here's a little more

Jasperismyhusband1991 – Reid knew what was going on as soon as he saw Maggie and was told what she did. Maggie's fate will be revealed here

Shadow –The Black Queen I have always loved it when Reid profiled someone on the show, its always so unexpected

Blackhope88 – Reid was just protecting his daughter

Pat – toby, welcome to this story

Chapter 22 A Godfather

Two weeks later . . .

The BAU team was on the jet coming home from a case in Missouri. Reid was on the phone with Diana.

"That's wonderful." He said to her as she described what she learned in school and how she was getting along. It was nice to talk with her on the plane with the team present. A weight had literally been lifted from his shoulders.

After the interview the CPS Reid had stayed with Kathy and Diana through the weekend. He attended Diana's dance recital and had spent the time with her, sharing stories his mother had read to him and ones she had picked out herself.

It turned out that Diana was a fan of Harry Potter. Reid took the time to explain the monsters and the magical artifacts that appeared in the books and the general history behind them. He talked about the cloak of invisibility and the basilisk stare. Reid was glad she enjoyed the story and wasn't very strong in the marketing of the Harry Potter brand.

"It's your bed time Diana." Reid said in a fatherly tone. "Tell your mom she needs to put you to bed."

Diana was still forever trying to avoid bedtime. She would stay up all night either practicing ballet or reading until she finally wore herself out if her mom or dad or grandma would let her.

"I love you too, goodnight." Reid said hanging up.

"How is she doing?" Morgan asked after Reid hung up the phone.

"She's doing good. She just got an A on her math and English test."

"Is that surprising," Morgan asked.

"No, she's been enjoying the school again." Reid said.

"What about that bully?" Prentiss asked. Reid had filled the team after he had returned. Hotch had given a slightly stern look when Reid mentioned that he had completely profiled the parents of the bully, but he understood why.

"Apparently Maggie was pulled from school by her parents." Reid answered Prentiss. "She's no longer there. Diana told she feels sorry for her because she had to leave school."

The team could see the sense of pride in Reid's eyes because his daughter could show empathy towards others.

"At least you'll have a couple of days of rest before the trial." Prentiss said.

Whitman was set to go on trial in the next few days. The lawyer in Whitman's defense had arranged for a bench trial. She had said that it would decrease the stress for her client, sighting that he was acting in the best interests of the child and the court would see that.

When Hotch learned what the lawyer was doing he had arranged for the team to be off. That way Reid could be there for Diana and he would be available to speak at the trial. Agent Hotchner did not want to take the chance that Whitman would get off. He knew, as well as the other members of the team knew that if Whitman got away he would try to take Diana again or maybe even another child.

Whitman's lawyer was pulling every trick in the book to get her client off. Hotch had seen all the techniques before. He had talked with the DA and had given them advice on how to counter the lawyer.

In truth it didn't take long for Hotch to figure out that the attorney was only trying to make a name for herself. That was why she was taking the steps that she did, including the accusation of child abuse.

"We'll be there with you, kid." Morgan said.

"Thanks, Diana will enjoy seeing all of you again." Reid said. Diana had said that she wanted to see the team again.

When Reid had returned on Monday, after spending time with Diana, he had expected to be bombarded with questions. The team had thankfully given him plenty of room. Garcia had come up to him and asked how Diana was holding up.

Reid had told her that she was doing fine and that Diana was strong and was moving on. Reid had been worried that Diana would not want to dance ballet anymore because of what Whitman had done. Diana was undeterred. She had danced beautifully at the recital.

The next case that the team had was in Boston for a serial killer. After the case was finished the team was on the jet home. Morgan and Reid were talking over a card game. The conversation had turned to Diana.

"I'm glad Hotch arranged it for us so we could be there for Diana's trial. Make sure Whitman goes away for a good long time."

"You know it's usually happy when I go see here, but this time it's for a trial." Reid said. "I always look forward to the times I can see her. This time is going to be different."

"You are going there to support her." Morgan said. "That's more than what a lot of kids have. Diana has everything."

"No, she doesn't." Reid answered.

"She has you." Morgan said. "Diana knows she can rely on you."

"I told her that I was sorry that I didn't spend time with her. She told me that I did and she understands this job." Reid gave a smile of sincerity at the statement.

"Then what are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"When Diana was born Kathy and I agreed that Lois and Becky were going to take care of Diana if anything happened to her. Kathy told me that if I wanted I could name someone as her Godfather."

"Who did you ask?"

"I never asked him." Reid said. "I wanted to ask, but the timing I suppose was never right."

Reid looked directly at Morgan. "I wanted someone who would be strong for her. Diana is always willing to try new things, I'm afraid that in a few years she may be interested in sports. I won't be able to help her with that. Then when she's a teenager she will start dating. I could profile the boys that come to the house, but I want someone who will scare them. I want you, Morgan. You would be able to provide that for her."

"I'm honored." Morgan said to the loaded offer of being Diana's Godfather.

CM**********************************************************************

It was the day before the trial when Reid and the team arrived at Richmond. The team had gone to the hotel. Reid went to see his daughter.

Diana had answered the door and jumped immediately into her Daddy's arms.

Reid sat down with Diana and Kathy and Lois. He discussed the trial and what they should expect over the next few days.

When it was time for Diana to go to bed she asked her Daddy to tuck her in.

Reid was happy to oblige.

"Can you tell me a story about your team?" Diana asked.

Reid thought about it for a moment. He decided to tell the story of when he and Prentiss were in Colorado.


	23. Chapter 23

Lolyncut – I wasn't planning on it, sorry.

Hottiecoolcat391980 – Reid wanted to let Diana know she knew what she was going through.

Pipinheart – Whitman does need to pay. Reid asked Morgan because he knows that Diana will need more than him. Reid can help her in school and such, but Morgan will provide something different. Diana has Lois, Kathy, Becky, and Reid. I think Morgan will be a balance to that.

Blackangel150 – I think the parents had it coming and you know Morgan would be someone Diana could go to.

Blackhope88 – thank you so much

CravenHellsing – The trial is going to take a few chapters, I hope you enjoy

DJDvampgirl227 – Thank you very much

Jasperismyhusband1991 – Maggie needed help and to go. You are right though he is someone you can trust

Shadow-The Black Queen – Your welcome

Astanley1991 – Unfortunately so

Xhex-Athame-Snape – I am glad you got hooked and I thought Reid would be a good Daddy

Daiseyangel – Diana is strong, Reid will be there for her.

CM**************************************************************

Chapter 23 The trial

Reid went to the trail with his daughter, Kathy and Lois. When they got to the courthouse the team was already there waiting for him.

"Morgan," Diana said running to her Godfather.

Prentiss immediately took notice of Diana's outfit. It was a pink skirt, a white shirt with flowers. She also wore mix-matched socks, one blue and one purple, on red converses. Garcia would have loved it.

Morgan scooped up Diana in his arms. "There's my girl." He said. "Are you ready for this?"

Diana nodded her head. "Daddy told me not to be afraid of Whitman."

Rossi seemed surprised that Diana willingly said the name.

"Fear of a name. . ." Reid started.

". . . only increases fear of the thing itself." Diana finished the quote.

J.J. couldn't help but laugh. Reid knew something from popular culture, this was very rare.

"She's ready then." Hotch asked to Reid.

"Diana will testify."

"I tried, but Whitman's lawyer will probably call her." Hotch said as they headed into the courtroom.

The team sat down behind the Prosecution. Reid sat behind them with Diana, Kathy and Lois.

After a few minutes the guard brought Whitman in and had him sit in his chair. Whitman looked over at Diana as he sat down. He continuously stared at her. Even as the judge came in, Whitman looked over towards Diana.

Diana had made eye contact with him then looked away. She continued leaning against her father.

After the judge entered the trial began.

The Prosecution, Joshua Swift, started the case with calling Detective Marshall. He began by describing the scene he came across. He then talked about how the BAU was called in to help.

Hotch took note that there was no hostility in his voice at all.

Reid noticed how his daughter listened intently to the trail. She would no doubt have questions tonight.

After Detective Marshall was cross examined by the defense attorney, Sheryl Bartlett, he stepped down.

Swift then called up Kathy.

Reid put a supporting hand on Kathy's arm as she got up. Slowly she walked up to the stand. Kathy took the oath and then sat down.

"Miss Daniels what is your occupation?" Swift asked.

"I teach American Literature at the Woodsburrow Academy."

"Does your daughter also attend the Academy?"

"Yes, she is in the first grade."

"How old is she?"

"She's four, almost five." Kathy answered.

Swift then moved closer to Kathy. "Can you tell was happened the night of the sixth?"

Kathy described how she came home ate dinner and then sat with Diana while she practiced her ballet. She then told about how she put Diana to bed and then called Spencer, to talk.

Reid kept an eye on Kathy as well as Diana. He had told Kathy that while she talked she needed to remain calm and make sure she told her story. So far she was doing alright.

"Then what happened in the morning?" The Swift asked.

"I woke up and knocked on Diana's door, just like I always do. I then went to cook breakfast. Mom came into the kitchen and I asked her where Diana was. We then started looking for her."

Kathy's emotions were starting to show. "We looked around the house, and then Mom saw the broken window downstairs. She called the police."

Reid kept an arm around his daughter.

Kathy described how the police came and started asking questions. She said how Lois had called her sister Becky so she could find Spencer.

Swift questioned Kathy about what had happened next. Kathy talked about how Spencer had arrived with the BAU team.

"What happened when the BAU team arrived?" Swift asked calmly.

"I told them what had happened and Spencer asked me what it was that I had wanted to see him about."

"What was that about?" Swift asked making sure that Kathy's entire story was told.

"Some strange things had been going on. I had a feeling we were being followed and there were some phone calls. People calling and then hanging up. I recorded everything into a journal to show Spencer. I was hoping I was imagining things."

"But you weren't."

"No, Spencer said I was being stalked and that Diana was probably the target the entire time."

Swift looked over at Whitman and then back at Kathy. "The BAU was able to use that information to track who took your daughter."

"Yes." Diana answered.

"That was how they found her?"

"Yes," Kathy answered.

"That is all the questions I have." Swift stepped back and Whitman's attorney came next.

"Miss Daniels. You said that Agent Spencer Reid is Diana's father."

"Yes," Kathy answered.

"Do you know what Agent Reid does for the FBI?" Bartlett asked.

"He's a profiler." Kathy answered.

"You called him in hopes that he would find Diana?"

"He's Diana's father." Kathy answered simply.

Reid had warned Kathy that she needed to keep the answers with the defense as simple as possible.

"Convenient, Diana's father being an FBI Agent, he can just swoop in . . ." Bartlett started in a sarcastic tone.

"Objection. That is not a question." Swift immediately shot back.

"Overruled. Get to a real question." The judge shot back.

"When you called Diana's father did you expect him to find your daughter?"

"Becky found Spencer because he is Diana's father, he needed to know." Kathy explained.

Bartlett acted snotty towards Kathy. "You are not capable of contacting Diana's father yourself."

"Objection to this entire line of questioning." Swift got up and walked over to the judge. "Is the Defense actually wanting to argue the fact that a mother notified a child's father that their child was kidnapped."

"Your honor, I was trying to establish the relationship that Miss Daniels has with Agent Reid."

"Strange how I didn't get that impression. Get to a reasonable question or this witness steps down." The judge ordered.

The Defense turned back towards Kathy. "How is the relationship you have with Agent Reid?"

"We work together raising Diana and we are friends." Kathy simply answered.

Reid smiled. He was proud of Kathy. She was holding herself well.

"No further questions." Bartlett said clearly giving up.

Kathy stepped down and took her seat with Diana and Spencer. Diana hugged her mother. Spencer placed his hand on Kathy's shoulder.

The next witness the DA called was Agent Aaron Hotchner.


	24. Chapter 24

Blackangel150 – Yup

Pipinheart – Reid would of course coach her. Diana is just her father's daughter.

Shadow The Black Queen – I don't like defense attorneys in general so I am taking advantage of painting one in a bad light

Daisyangel – I hope you enjoy Hotch on the stand

Blackhope88 – to that we agree

CravenHellsing – Whitman has a way of wooing women. He convinced his lawyer that Diana was being abused. He convinced Sarah Gross to kidnap Diana. He got his sister to pay for the apartment. She was just too smart for him.

Evci – I hope you like this next part then.

La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated – I hope this finds you well.

LeedsUK – I hope this next part is entertaining to you.

CM************************************************************************

Chapter 24 Agent Hotchner on the Stand

Supervisory Special Agent, BAU Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner got up and took his seat on the stand. He was very well versed in court proceedings and was presenting himself confidently.

"Agent Hotchner, could you tell us what happened the morning of the seventh?" Swift asked.

"Rebecca Daniels came to the BAU to tell Agent Reid in person that his daughter had been abducted. The team immediately came to his aid."

"Is the BAU in the habit of working cases of kidnapped children?"

"Yes, we see the recovery of missing children."

"When a child is kidnapped what are the chances of survival?" Swift asked.

"Most kidnapped children do not survive the first 24 hours."

"So it was imperative that you acted swiftly?"

"Yes, it was." Hotch answered clearly.

Diana looked towards her father with fearful eyes.

Reid knew the question she wanted to ask. "Yes, and we wouldn't have stopped looking." Reid whispered to her.

"When you went to see Diana's mother Kathy what did you learn?"

"That someone had used the basement window to climb through the house and kidnap Diana. Kathy had also given us a journal that showed she was being stalked. Our team used that information to locate Whitman. Once we located Whitman we were able to profile him and find Diana."

"What is your assessment of Whitman?" Swift asked, "your professional opinion."

"Whitman had fallen in love with Diana while he was working in the Woodsburrow Academy. He had convinced himself that Diana was being abused and that we would be a better father for Diana. He had created a fantasy of himself raising her."

"If Whitman had a fantasy about raising her, would she have actually been in any danger?"

"Yes," Hotch answered. "Fantasies can never be sustainable to reality. She would have been in some way inadequate in which case Whitman would have become abusive to her either physically or psychologically."

"Nothing further." Swift said.

Bartlett got up next. It was clear to the team of profilers that she was waiting impatiently to cross-exam Agent Hotchner.

"Agent Hotchner, when were you made aware of Diana's existence?"

"On the seventh when Reid told us she was kidnapped." Hotch answered.

"Does it seem strange that your Agent didn't tell you he had a daughter out of wedlock?" Bartlett asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It was his choice. I'm not going to judge him on it." Hotch answered.

"But you jumped at helping him with his daughter's kidnapping."

"We wanted the child recovered safely." Hotch said calmly.

"But you were not invited."

"We offered our serves and they were accepted."

The entire team knew what the Defense was doing. They knew Hotch wasn't going to play into that.

"Didn't you have things more important to do then showing nepotism to your Agent's child? Weren't you afraid that personal feelings would have interfered in the case?"

"No," Hotch answered simply.

The Defense was beginning her attack on Agent Hotchner. "So when you had Agent Rossi take the lead as a hostage negotiator in La Plata County, Colorado you were not worried about personal feelings, even if Agent Reid and an Agent Prentiss, both members of your team, were inside."

"No, I had figured that Agents Reid and Prentiss would be able to act from the inside. That way we could anticipate any actions." Hotch answered.

"Did you allow Agent Reid to aid in the search of Diana?"

"Yes," Hotch answered. "It is imperative that we have the aid of parents to recover children. It was because Reid knew his daughter that we were able to find the location Whitman was holding Diana."

"But didn't you think that he had an emotional attachment. That his judgment might have been impaired?"

"No." Hotch answered. "Agent Reid is capable of controlling his emotions. He knew he needed to in order to recover his daughter."

Bartlett was not going to be deterred. "But you just swooped in and assumed that Agent Reid wasn't involved. Isn't it true that most kidnappings are perpetrated by the child's family or someone close to?"

"Agent Reid was never suspected in Diana's kidnapping." Hotch answered.

"You never investigated him at all you only assumed."

"Agent Reid had an alibi for the time of the kidnapping."

Bartlett tried to challenge Hotch. "Agent Reid could have gotten the code for the alarm system from Miss Daniels or Diana. He could have easily entered the code, gone into the house and kidnapped Diana. Yet because he was a member of your team he wasn't investigated."

Agent Hotchner decided now was the time to launch at Bartlett. "You are trying to work your defense to make it appear that there was an overreaction by the local law enforcement in allowing the BAU to investigate. You are trying to downplay the act of the kidnapping."

The Defense didn't know how to react.

Swift kept his mouth shut.

The judge tried to hide the smirk.

Hotch wasn't done. "At the time it was unknown as to the reasoning behind Diana Daniels' kidnapping. As I answered before kidnapped children do not have more than 24 hours. We have less than 3 after law enforcement is called in. We needed to act immediately."

"What if this had been a case of a man trying to rescue a kid who had been abused?"

"This was not the case." Hotch said. He knew Bartlett was now only grabbing at straws.

"Our initial observations of the family unit showed a loving family with no signs of abuse. Agent Reid would not have tolerated his daughter in an abusive environment and would have seen her out of it. The only abuse that Diana Daniels has had was at the hands of William Whitman."

Bartlett was fuming.

"Your client also kidnapped Diana's babysitter, Cassie Royal. He had used her as a means to control Diana because he was unable to himself. Your client did not understand children and he was acting with desperation to live up his fantasy of being a father. Your client is a danger to children and needs help. That would have made a more reasonable defense than the one you created."

The Defense opened her mouth a few times as though she was trying to speak. She finally did. "No further questions."

Agent Hotchner stepped down.


	25. Chapter 25

Blackangel150 – I just love it on the show when Hotch chews someone's ass. It doesn't matter who

HestiaRue14 – He is sexy in lawyer mode

Lolyncut – It helped just a bit

DJDvampgirlp227 – You'll see the end here

CravenHellsing – I hope you enjoy Whitman's fate.

Blackhope88 – O yeah

ej-83 – She just wanted to make a name for herself, nothing more.

oTwisted-Symphony6 – The lawyer just needed to be shot, but I hope you enjoy this ending

nw21jcc – Here is another chapter before the epilogue. I haven't really seen any stories with Reid as a Dad, I'm glad you looked up this one.

CM**********************************************************************

Chapter 25 Whitman's fate

After Agent Hotchner sat down Swift called on Mrs. Greene. She gave her assessment of Diana Daniels' home life.

She had stated quite clearly that she had not seen any signs of their ever being abuse in the house. That she had seen a functional family.

Bartlett had wisely choose not to cross-exam her.

It was however her turn to establish her case. Bartlett had called her own client, William Whitman.

Whitman was sworn in and took his seat calmly.

"Can you tell about the first time you saw Diana." Bartlett asked.

"I first saw her at the school. I thought she was in kindergarten then I realized she was in the first grade. She was too young to be in first grade. A girl her age needs to be out with friends and doing what she enjoys not worrying about grades or a pushing mother."

"So you are saying her mother was pushing her." Bartlett continued.

"Yes she was. She was a teacher so the school just let her." Whitman continued. "Diana's mom never let her do anything fun. She was always making her do some kind of work. Diana deserves to play."

"What else did you observe?" Bartlett asked.

"Diana deserved a mother and a father. She doesn't have any male role models. Just a mother, who pushes her like those Chinese Tiger-Moms. Diana doesn't have anything else in her life but school. The only thing her mother lets her do is dance. I was surprised she had even allowed that."

Diana looked at her mother and shook her head no.

Whitman didn't stop.

"I went to every single dance recital that Diana had. Her father didn't even show up once. He did not care about it. I didn't even know he was around at all."

Reid looked at his daughter and whispered to her, "I cared."

"Did you ever ask Diana about her father?" Bartlett asked.

"Yes, I did once and I heard her talk about him. All she had were these crazy stories that sounded like they were made up. Diana deserves someone who is going to be around. Someone who she could talk to. Not some myth."

"You didn't think Diana had anyone to talk to." Bartlett asked.

"No one that would listen." Whitman answered. "She was constantly being pestered at school by this bully. Her mother didn't do anything about it. I saw Diana crying several times after being tormented by her. I had to get Diana out of that situation."

"Was there any sign of abuse?" Bartlett asked.

"Only neglect." Whitman answered.

"Did you report it?" Bartlett asked.

"I know how those people work. I showed them the bruises that my Aunt's boyfriend did to me. It took him almost killing me before they let me leave. I knew reporting it wouldn't do any good."

"So you were acting in what you perceived to be in the best interests of Diana." Bartlett finished.

"Yes," Whitman finished.

Swift was ready to take a stab at him now.

"You stated that Diana was being pushed academically." Swift started.

"Yes." Whitman answered.

"Do you think that she was in danger?"

"The damage that her mother inflicted on her would have damaged her for life. Someone needed to act quickly."

Swift nodded. "So you acted quickly to protect her. How did you manage to get Diana away from her mom?"

"Objection." Bartlett shouted. "My client as already admitted to taking Diana for her own protection. This whole line of questioning is irrelevant to the fact that my client was concerned for the well being of the child that he felt the need to act swiftly."

"Sustained." The judge said dryly.

Swift continued. "You said that you were abused as a child and that the system had failed you."

"Yes," Whitman answered. "I know what my caregivers did to me and what Diana's mother is doing to her is different. But it is still abuse. Diana is special, yes. She is a beautiful little girl that is smarter than any other girl I have ever seen."

Swift looked at Whitman. "You were in love with her then."

Whitman nodded "I've wanted children and I just saw her and thought she was just this marvelous child. Then I saw how her mother treated her and I had to act."

Swift was shaking his head. "Did you ever ask Diana how she felt, if she was happy?"

"Yes, she said she was." Whitman answered. "I didn't believe her. It seemed like a rehearsed answer, not an actual one."

After that Whitman stepped down.

The judge declared that the court would take a one hour break for lunch.

The team decided to go across the street to a little deli to eat. Hotch had invited Kathy and Lois to join them. Diana had quickly said yes to the invitation.

While sitting at lunch Diana talked with her Godfather.

Morgan had very quickly developed a relationship with Diana. She was talking rapidly, giving him facts and statistics as well as the books she liked to read. Morgan listened intently to her.

Reid couldn't help but smile. He knew he had made the right choice in deciding on Morgan to act as Diana's Godfather.

After the lunch the team returned to the courthouse. Lois stayed outside to smoke a cigarette before going in.

This had earned her a 'six minutes Grandma," from Diana. It had made J.J. chuckle a bit.

The team went ahead towards the doors of the building. However they could not return to the courtroom. The courthouse was in high alert.

There had been an escape attempt. The team had stayed out of the way of the guards and let the building security sort it out.

In the meantime Reid had maneuvered Kathy and Diana back outside away from the commotion.

After Reid had left the team learned who had escaped, William Whitman.

The team quickly reacted. They knew where he would head.

Morgan pulled out his cell phone. Right now he was having a hard time getting signal. It finally went through.

Reid had Kathy and Diana stay a distance from the crowd. He knew most were just gawkers. It would be best away from them until the situation was resolved.

He grabbed his phone when it rang. It was Morgan. Reid answered and moved away from Kathy and Diana trying to find somewhere he could actually hear what Morgan was saying.

"Kid, listen to me. They are locking the building down. It was Whitman."

Reid looked back around to find Diana or Kathy. They had moved away from where he had left them. He quickly started scanning over the people present to try and find them.

That was when he heard the scream.

What happened next was surreal to Reid and the others around him.

The commotion was caused by Whitman. He had grabbed Diana from Kathy and was now holding her in one arm. In the other hand was a gun.

A circle of guards and onlookers was quickly formed.

One of the guards was holding Kathy back.

Reid was immediately to her side.

From the group one of the guards had stepped up as a hostage negotiator. He was talking very calmly to Whitman.

Reid looked around for his team. He saw Hotch and the others running his direction. Hotch immediately took charge of the situation.

Without pulling his gun, he approached the circle. "Whitman, please listen to me. I believe you when you say that you don't want to hurt Diana. I can understand how you love her. She is a bright beautiful child."

"That's what I have been saying." Whitman said harshly. "You're going to return her to that mother. She doesn't deserve her."

"You're right. She deserves a loving family." Hotch said letting Whitman feel like he was in the lead.

Diana stared at Agent Hotchner as he talked. She didn't appear to be panicking at all. Diana then looked over at her father.

Reid made eye contact with his daughter.

Diana nodded at her Daddy then looked towards Whitman. "Billy," she asked gently.

Taken by surprise of Diana saying his name, Whitman looked at her.

As was his fashion when talking with children, he lowered himself to Diana's level.

Whitman had loosened his grip, but Diana didn't move away. She stayed there talking to him.

Rossi looked at Reid. "What is she doing?"

"She knows the profile." Reid answered.

"What," Morgan said thinking about Diana's age.

"I gave her the profile." Reid explained. He hoped what his daughter was doing was working.

The entire team, including Kathy and Lois, could not help but stare as Whitman and Diana appeared to be in a conversation.

They were talking so low, no one else could hear.

That was when the strangest thing happened. Diana wrapped her arms around Whitman's neck in one of her giant bear hugs. Whitman lifted her off the ground as he hugged her back.

Kathy stared wide-eyed, not understand what her daughter was doing.

After Whitman let go, Diana jumped to the ground and ran as quickly as she could towards her Mommy and Daddy.

Everything might have been alright if it wasn't for one thing.

Whitman was still armed.

He raised the gun towards one of the guards and fired.

Not understanding the mentality, the guard fired in what he considered defense of himself and the others present.

Diana ran right into her mother's arms. She was crying very hard into her mother's shoulder.

Reid had his arms wrapped around the both of them.

Morgan looked down at the family. They had been through enough.

Medics had shown and were talking Whitman away in an ambulance.

"I want to go home." Diana finally said through the tears.

"That's okay we'll go home." Kathy answered.

"Go with them." Hotch ordered to Reid. "We'll make sure this is cleaned up. Morgan make sure they get home."


	26. Chapter 26

A.L. Cullen- I hope you enjoy the ending

Lolyncut – don't worry the next two are more relaxed

Pipinheart – yup that attorney was, I hope you like what happens to her and what Diana said to Whitman

Blackangel150 – This next part will fill in the blanks for you

Daisyangel – well thank you, Diana will be fine

Blackhope88 – she is a cutie

LeedsUK – I hope you enjoy the final two chapters

CravenHellsing – Diana did what she had to do

Ej-83 – Whitman is stupid and even though he loves he doesn't understand her.

CM*************************************************************

Chapter 26

It was the middle of July when Reid walked into the BAU office. He was holding Diana's hand. She was wearing a pink dress with blue Mary-Janes and a purple sock and a white sock. Her hair had been pulled up into two high pig tails.

Reid opened the door for her and let her in.

Once the door was opened Diana immediately took off running to her Godfather. Morgan had immediately pulled Diana up into a hug.

"There's my little one." Morgan said proudly holding her for a minute. He then passed her over to Garcia. J.J. and Prentiss both received bear hugs as well from Diana.

The reason that Reid had Diana was because he had taken the week off. Right now he was set to fulfill his promise to Diana. They would go to Las Vegas and Diana would be properly introduced to her grandmother.

The flight wasn't until early in the morning, so Reid had arranged with Kathy to get Diana the day before.

Reid had wanted to bring Diana to the office so the team could see for themselves that Diana was okay.

After Whitman's second attempt to take Diana, the team was overly concerned for her mental well being.

Diana had remembered what her Daddy told her and taught her. She had used that knowledge and what she knew about Whitman to convince him to let her go. Diana had told Whitman that she was sorry that she had run that she was scared. She had also said that she was glad Whitman had taken her camping.

Whitman had told Diana in return that he had loved her and wanted to be her Daddy.

Diana had told Whitman that she loved him too, but the guards and her daddy's team wouldn't let them escape. Diana had also said that her Daddy and Mommy had realized now what they had done to her and had promised that they would take better care of her.

After that Diana hugged Whitman.

Whitman had asked Diana if she would be happy and safe.

Diana replied that she would be.

After that Whitman let Diana go and told her that she needed to go to her Mommy.

Diana had started crying as soon as she left Whitman's arms. She didn't want to lie about her parents, but she wanted to escape Whitman.

It was after that Whitman was shot.

Morgan had managed to get Diana and her parents away from the scene before they became bombarded.

Hotch had worked the aftermath.

Whitman had bleed out by the time they had reached the ER. He was declared DOA as soon as he came through the doors.

The team had also figured out that Whitman had stolen the gun from his attorney. She had a concealed carry permit and had smuggled the gun in. Apparently she too had fallen victim to Whitman's charms. She was charged as being an accomplice before the fact.

A few days after the few days after the fact the judge took it upon herself to call Agent Hotchner what her ruling was going to be. She was planning on charging Whitman for kidnapping as well as child endangerment and that Diana was to remain in the care of Kathy Daniels. The judge added that she did not believe Whitman's lawyer about their being abuse in the house.

CM****************************************************************

Once they had gone home Reid and Kathy sat with Diana until she had calmed down. Diana had told her parents what she had said and that she was sorry for saying it.

They had assured her that what she had done and said was right. That they knew she loved them and they loved her.

Diana had taken a nap after she had calmed down, she had fallen asleep right in her Daddy's arms. Reid had laid her down in her bed and tucked her in.

After that he called Garcia and began working on a finding a psychologist Kathy could take Diana to see. Garcia would run the background check. Reid would interview them.

Reid had eventually found a woman named Cheryl Cloves. After talking with her in her office for a moment Reid had figured she would be the best choice.

She had talked with Reid for quite a bit to establish what his relationship was with Diana and why he felt she needed therapy. After Reid explained about the kidnapping and what happened afterwards Cloves agreed to see Diana.

Satisfied that his daughter was in the best hands Reid went back home, but still called Kathy every night to ask how Diana was doing.

Diana had a couple of rough nights with nightmares and sleepless nights. Cloves had worked with her along with her Daddy. By the time summer came Cloves had said Diana had moved on and would be fine.

Now Reid was showing the team that Cloves was right. His daughter was letting go of what was gone.

CM***************************************************************

"What are you going to do today?" Morgan asked after Prentiss was released from the bear hug.

"Daddy's taking me to the Smithsonian." Diana said proudly. She then began rambling off facts about the museum and its history.

"Come on Reid, take her someplace fun." Morgan said.

"What did you want me to do?" Reid asked. "That's where she said she wanted to go."

"Mrs. Newton talked about it in class. I wanted to see it." Diana proclaimed proudly.

"You were planning on going to the zoo portion?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes I was actually." Reid answered knowing full and well the interest that his daughter had in biology and zoology. "Then were going to the history museum."

"Don't let us hold you up." J.J. said.

The team got a final hug from Diana before they left.

When they stepped outside Reid crossed paths with Chief Strauss.

"Ma'am," he said politely.

"Agent Reid, who is this little one?" Strauss was not used to seeing Reid with a child.

"This is my daughter Diana." Reid said picking up Diana.

"Diana, this is Section Chief Strauss. She's in charge of the BAU."

"Hello, Ma'am." Diana said politely offering her hand to Chief Strauss.

Chief Strauss shook Diana's hand "This was the little girl?" She asked towards Reid.

Reid nodded.

"I'll let you head off then." She said heading into the BAU.

Reid was glad that he was missing this.

Diana had fun with her Daddy looking at the animals at the zoo and then later looking through the history museum. She quickly babbled all the things she knew about animals and history. Reid added what he knew as well.

When they got home Reid made dinner and the two read together before going to bed.

In the morning the two managed their way though airport security and onto the plane. It really made Reid miss the BAU jet.

Diana and Reid both relaxed on the plane when they finally made it on. About half way through the flight Diana pulled out her MP3 player and began listening. After a moment she had paused it and passed her Daddy the second set of ear buds that was attached to a splitter.

"I wanted you to hear this song." Diana offered up the ear buds.

Reid accepted the ear buds and put them in his ear and listened to the song his daughter liked. Reid didn't recognize it or the person singing.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

Reid listened to the song, a bit mesmerized. There was something oddly familiar about it.

"Lady of Shallot." Diana said. Reid had read it to her some time ago.

Reid quickly pulled up the poem in his memory and quoted part of it.

_Lying, robed in snowy white _

_That loosely flew to left and right - _

_The leaves upon her falling light - _

_Thro' the noises of the night, _

_She floated down to Camelot: _

_And as the boat-head wound along _

_The willowy hills and fields among, _

_They heard her singing her last song, _

_The Lady of Shalott. _

"That is a beautiful song." Reid said. He was being truthful. It was a wonderful song and Reid was glad that his daughter found meaning in it.

Soon after their plane began the decent. Reid and his daughter would soon be in Vegas.

CM*****************************************************************

The Song is "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. It is a beautiful song and the Lady of Shallot is one of my favorite poems. That was the inspiration. If you haven't heard it I recommend looking up the video on YouTube. The video is great.

I broke the epilogue in half. I hope you all enjoy.


	27. Chapter 27

CM*************************************************************

Chapter 27 Visiting Grandma

After checking into the hotel and dropping off their luggage Reid and Diana went to Bennington. Reid knew they would need to go right away, otherwise Diana would constantly ask when they were going.

Reid tried to hide it, but the team knew Diana had her Daddy wrapped around her finger.

Diana had made sure to bring along her pink scrap book. Inside were poetry and song lyrics she wanted to share with the Grandmother.

When they arrived at the hospital Reid signed in on the visitor's log. His first stop though was to see Dr. Norman to find out how his Mom was doing today before Diana saw her.

He had told Dr. Norman that he was bringing Diana's Granddaughter to meet her today.

At first Dr. Norman had been a little hesitant about bringing a five year old girl to meet a woman who was a paranoid schizophrenic.

Reid had assured him that Diana understood her Grandmother's condition.

They had found Dr. Norman in his office. He rose when he saw Reid. "Dr. Reid." Dr. Norman welcomed him. "How are you?" Dr. Norman said invitingly.

"I'm doing good." Reid said politely.

"So this is little Diana." Dr. Norman said looking at the little girl that was hanging off of Reid's arm. "Are you ready to see your grandmother?" He asked her.

"Yes I am." Diana said proudly.

"And she does understand her condition?" Dr. Norman asked Reid to be sure.

Reid looked down at his daughter. "Diana, can you explain schizophrenia to Dr. Norman?"

Diana looked directly at Dr. Norman "Schizophrenia is a mental disorder that is characterized by a breakdown of mental processes and emotions. Patients will usually have hallucinations, most of the time it is voices and paranoia. Often patients will not take care of themselves like cleaning and eating."

Dr. Norman was obviously impressed. "Do you know what your Grandmother's symptoms are?"

"Grandma would hear voices and is paranoid. Because of that she didn't take care of herself." Diana said. "Her medication gives her a fog so she can function."

Dr. Norman was satisfied. He walked the two over to Diana's favorite seat by the window.

Diana Reid was sitting there writing in her journal when they approached.

"Grandma." Diana said proudly running towards her.

Reid stayed right behind Diana.

Diana Reid was taken by surprise for a moment. She then saw her son behind the little girl. "Spencer," she said proudly.

Diana looked at her granddaughter and cupped her chin in her hand looking at her face. Diana inspected it for a moment. "Your Dad's eyes and you were lucky enough to get your mom's cheek bones. I don't know about your ears."

"My mom says they are her mom's." Diana said undisturbed by the assessment that Grandmother was performing on her.

"Well then you got a piece of everyone." Diana invited her Granddaughter to sit next to her.

Diana happily popped up onto the couch.

Reid took a seat next to the couch and watched his mother and his daughter interact.

Diana had opened up her pink scrap book and showed her Grandmother her poetry and song lyrics she collected. She also recited several pieces she knew.

In return Diana showed her granddaughter her journals and such.

They sat and talked together for a long time. Reid couldn't help but think that his daughter had found the perfect companion.

After a while Diana got tired and she ended up sleeping in the lap of her grandmother.

Diana gently stroked her head. "She's very beautiful Spencer."

"I love her." Reid said.

"She's gotten over what happened to her?" She asked.

Reid had told his mother in a letter about Diana's kidnapping and about how the team had found her. He had also told his mother about the trial and Whitman's second attempt. Reid had also told his mother how proud he was that Diana used the profile to talk Whitman into letting her go.

"Yes she has." Reid answered.

"I know that was scary for you." Diana said.

"Kathy knew something was wrong before it happened." Reid reassured his mother about Kathy's ability as a parent. "I'm just sorry I didn't get there fast enough for her."

"You got her back. You were there for her when she needed you. Spencer you are a good father." Diana said. "Kathy is obviously a good mother."

"Yes she is." Reid agreed.

Reid talked with his mother until Diana awoke from her nap. It was now dinner time. The three ate together and then said good night.

At the hotel room, Reid and his daughter sat up and read all night. They had actually stayed up later than Diana's bedtime. Diana had finally won a battle in that war.

Reid had cursed himself the next morning for giving in. But he convinced himself that it was a special occasion.

In the late morning, almost noon, Reid took his daughter to breakfast and then to a Las Vegas style show. They had then gone back to the hospital and Diana continued to talk with her Grandmother. She told her about the show they had seen.

Diana had even practiced some of her ballet movements for her grandmother.

Diana Reid was fine with her granddaughter's career choice.

At the end of the week Diana had agreed to write her grandmother and send her poems and stories.

Diana said she would send some to her in exchange. They would be penpals.

Reid was happy that his daughter met the woman he revered so much that he gave her name to his daughter.

When they left the hospital to go home Diana reminded her son, there is no friendship, no love, like that of the parent for the child.

CM********************************************************************

Thank you everyone for sticking around and sending reviews and adding this story to your favorites.

This story was originally based on a kidnapping that happened in the early 90s. The police were so sure it was the Dad that they had concentrated their efforts on that instead of looking elsewhere. The girl was found dead a couple of days later. They never found out who actually took her and killed her.

One of the things that attracted me to Criminal Minds was how the episodes were based on actual cases and movies of crimes. This was something I had an avid interest in when I was younger, think Zoe from Zoe's Reprise. We would have gotten along.

A perfect example of this came from the first season "Won't be fooled again." The bomber in that episode who was covering his tracks is very similar to a case in Salt Lake City.

But again thank you very much


End file.
